


Not Your Ordinary Weekend

by Big_Diesel



Series: The Anthology of Loud House Collection [4]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Cell Phones, Coming In Pants, Coming of Age, Condoms, Corporal Punishment, Creampie, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fertility Issues, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Hiding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Investigations, Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Loyalty, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mistress, Movie Night, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Ship Manifesto, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vanilla, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Lincoln spends his weekends helping his substitute teacher, Ms. DiMartino, cleaning her swimming pool. What should have been a harmless task grows into something more between the pair. Can Lincoln handle this responsibility? This series is taken from the Anthology of the Loud House.After nearly a year on hiatus, a new chapter is here!Update on 10/27/18: Weekend Girl (Part II)





	1. Not Your Ordinary Saturday

The sun was bearing heavily on Lincoln as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. He looked in agony when making the regrettable decision of helping Mrs. DiMartino with her swimming pool.

He dropped the brush as he looked at the scum, algae, and dirt littering the pool. The pool was wide as an olympic-sized pool, Lincoln thought to himself. In his mind, it would take hours, if not the whole weekend to clean the pool. He sighed as he knew it was a challenge he asked of her. Also, he was doing the task alone.

"Everything okay, Linc," asked Ms. DiMartino as she looked from her patio balcony.

Lincoln looked to his wonder as she was wearing a red two piece bikini that hugged her in all of the right places. Judging of the swimwear, he knew it had to be imported. What was amazing was to see his teacher's bronze side. Her hair was flowing in the air. Amazing look for her, especially if there wasn't any wind.

"I'm okay," replied Lincoln. He was lying, but couldn't admit to telling the truth. He wanted to go home. He was tired of being in the heat. But, her beauty was hindering his better judgement. In the end, his hormones was the champion. "Just taking a break."

"That is fine, my dear," she said. "When you are finished with the three-foot part, come inside and wash up for lunch. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered while giving a thumbs up. She turned away from the balcony and Lincoln returned back to the task at hand. He cursed himself and his classmates for not making their end of the bargain.

_I thought all of you were coming. You said it wasn't every day for a hot teacher wanting our assistance. There was a chance we were going to see boob. Maybe she offer us some extra credit. What a bunch of cowards and wimps._

He grabbed the brush and resumed his work.

Earlier in the week, the very attractive popular substitute teacher asked for assistance of helping her with her swimming pool. She offered those that help some money and an opportunity to swim in her pool. Of course, the boys drooled of the thought of seeing her in a bikini. Why not? She was one of the most, if not the only, attractive teacher in their school. Lincoln knew of the incentives and excitedly raised his hand in anticipation.

After school, the invitation to Ms. DiMartino was the talk of the school. Whispers and murmurs of the intended weekend was looming through the ears of the boys and the girls. It was passed through notes in class. It was talked about through email and social networks.

It was definitely a topic during gym class. Coincidentally, it was sexual education week and the boys were drooling with intent of the hint of seeing a woman's private part. Lincoln and his male classmates sat with excitement in the crowded classroom as the teacher showed images of a woman's private part. Because of the conditions of the state's progression on sexual awareness, schools were given permission to show the anatomy of humans in graphic detail. Lincoln didn't want to think about the multitudes of hard-on's coming from the boys in the room. It was already looming in testosterone. He was also cringing because he, too, was thinking of sex.

Talking about sex wasn't quite as taboo in the Loud House. He had overheard his parents discussing with his older sisters. He was well-acknowledged that all of them were given condoms and other contraceptives. He had heard many stories of Lori's sexual conquest with Bobby. And he didn't have to be present to know about it. He heard it from Ronnie Anne whenever her parents worked the late shift and her brother and Lori took advantage. He knew about Leni having sex, but she wasn't as discreet as Lori. He chuckled when Leni was caught having sex with her classmate while her bedroom door was still opened. She was grounded for quite some time.

As he sat there watching the anatomy of a vagina, he heard the rumor mill discussing the idea of it belonging to Ms. DiMartino. Like a bolt of electricity, the idea struck him. The vagina was brown and bronze, the same color of Ms. DiMartino, maybe. His eyes glazed as he look with awestruck. He wondered on what wonders could it do and what he could do with it.

Then, that embarrassing moment happened. One of his classmates pointed at Lincoln's erection. The class cornered him. He was centered as they stared in undying amusement. It didn't helped that his teacher turned on the lights. He became a laughing stock that day.

That night, he still couldn't get the idea of Ms. DiMartino out of his head. What did she look like outside of her clothes? In her bra? In her panties? Naked? Then, the tingling feeling of an erection came. Not being familiar with masturbation, he became scared of his new discovery. Instead of talking with his parents, he tried going to bed; trying his hardest not to think about.

The day before their visit, the boys were gathering under the bleachers outside. Many of them, including Lincoln, were talking about the ideas on what they would do with Ms. DiMartino.

_I hope she is wearing a bikini._

_Let's drop something so we can give her an excuse to bend over._

_Let's get her into an "accident" where she loses her top._

_Just being there is enough to pop my top with her._

_I think Lincoln already had the privilege of that._

Lincoln turned red from the sudden outcome, but it quickly went away when one of the boys decided that they were going to take pictures of their beautiful brown substitute teacher.

_Take a picture in her bikini? That is a great idea!_

_I saw it in a manga that I read. Imagine what kind of killing we can make?_

_Dude, we can make some funds. Serious coins._

_Yeah, many boys throughout Royal Woods wouldn't mind popping their tops from Ms. DiMartino._

_We should sell them for $15 a pop._

_$15? Aren't you crazy. She is a goddess. I am selling these babies for $29.95._

As many bickered back and forth between pictures and prizes, Lincoln was still thinking on what would Ms. DiMartino would be wearing. More importantly, the image of a vagina still loomed in his brain. Once again, it gave him an itching feeling in his pants. He excused himself from the group and spent the rest of the afternoon in the nurse's office.

The day of the invitation, Lincoln was ready. Just in case he doesn't face embarrassment from his peers, he wore loose clothing. His shirt was loose and his swimming trunks were very baggy. He was going to make sure that he wasn't going to embarrass himself with any surprising boners.

As he stepped out the front door, he received a text from one of his peers.

_Dude, we have a problem. There are a lot of us that can't make it there. Either our parents can't take us or we are not allowed to go._

He texted back.

_That sucks. That is too bad. It sucks that I am doing this by myself. But, I will let you know what happened after I am finished._

He got a response back.

_Actually, we have a favor of you to ask. We know this isn't your nature, but please, Lincoln. For the great good of men and men everywhere._

He texted back.

What is it?

He got a response.

_Take some pictures for us of Ms. DiMartino. Please, dude, we are begging you. If you take some pictures, we will leave you alone of your boners and we will get you a parts of the proceed of our pictures._

He frowned at the response.

_I am not going to do that. Then, she will think I am the pervert._

He got another text.

_Please, dude, we are begging you. If you do this, then we promised not to bother you again. We will do whatever you want. Hell, we even take credit. Just please, please, PLEASE do this._

Lincoln did a loud audible sigh.

_If I do this, then you won't bother me?_

He got a response.

_Scout's honor. I promise. On my mother. Please, we will leave you alone._

Lincoln sighed. He began texting.

_Okay, I will do this. After that, I am done. Then, you must promise not to pick on me again._

He got another text.

_I promise._

Lincoln swallowed nothing but fear as he knew that he was not only going to represent the class for cleaning her swimming pool. He was also going to serve as the photographer for the class's gravure.  _Or their personal spank bank_ , he thought to himself. He frowned knowing he was now part of the guilty party.

Once clearing the algae of the three foot part of the pool with bleach and pool solution, he rested on the steps. Judging from the shadow of the chair, he had to be working for a least a couple of hours. Seeing the depth and the width of the pool, this was only the beginning of the hard work.

_I am starting to think why she asked us, boys, to do. Cheap labor? Then yet again, does she know?_

He suspected from time to time if she knew if she was the object of the boys' affection, Lincoln included.

_No, she wouldn't. As beautiful as she is, she must have a husband. Or at least a boyfriend._

"Lincoln."

His thoughts were interrupted when hearing Ms. DiMartino calling his name from the patio.

"Come inside and cool off," said Ms. DiMartino with a smile. "I also made lunch for us as well."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Lincoln.

He got from the top and walked into her house.

Her house wasn't a big house. It was rather a small cottage. It gave him quite a garden-like feeling. Rose bushes and magnolia trees filled the cottage with an alluring smell. With the treatment of the foliage, he knew that Ms. DiMartino took care of her garden. He entered the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. At that time, Ms. DiMartino was covered in a beach towel. However, her top remained exposed. She came from the microwave and passed him their lunch.

"It isn't much, but something as a token of my appreciation," she said with a warm smile.

It was spaghetti with Mexican cornbread. Not a particular favorite of Lincoln's, but he appreciated the effort that Ms. DiMartino made for such a hard, tedious request. He smiled as he took a bite of her food. It wasn't bad, he thought. It could have used a little seasoning, he added. He ate the meal while she was taking a bite.

Lincoln noticed how delicate she was eating. It appeared that she took pride on her appearance.

"You did a great job on lunch, Ms. D," he said in between bites.

She wiped her face with her napkin. "Thanks, Lincoln," she said. "It is the least I can do to show you how much I appreciate this."

"Anytime," mentioned Lincoln.

"I don't get much help from others," she said. "I tend to keep to myself. It is not easy living by yourself in Royal Woods."

He was now aware of her having no relatives in Royal Woods. He decided to ask her a personal question.

"Where are you from," asked Lincoln.

"I am from Spain," she replied. "But, I grew up in the Dominican Republic and then moved back to Spain in high school."

"So, you are Spanish," asked Lincoln.

"Partially correct," she said. "I am from Spain, but my family comes from Peru and Italy."

"That explains your surname," said Lincoln.

She giggled. "Yes, sir. But, I mostly identify with my Peruvian heritage."

"That is awesome," he said. "I have another question. Pardon me, if it sounds rude."

"Ask away, Lincoln," she said with another smile. "You have always been a modest child."

"Okay," he said while swallowing. "Are you...are you...are you in a relationship?"

Lincoln was frozen in fear of his question. Ms. DiMartino gave him a blank stare, but returned to a warm smile. "Surprised a young boy your age is even thinking of relationships."

He shook his head. "It wasn't that. It was...it was just curious is all."

She flicked his nose. "Oh, poor, poor Pinocchio." She rubbed her face. "You aren't the first boy that asked." She put her napkin down. "Yeah, I am single."

Lincoln relaxed his shoulders. "Okay, just wondering is all." He stepped from the table. "I think I am going to get back to work." He bowed. "Thank you for lunch, Ms. D."

"No problem," she replied with a warm, gentle smile. "Glad to be of service."

He returned back to the pool where he continued working on parts of the swimming pool. He continued working until he began noticing the sun began disappearing from the horizon. As he was stepping out of the pool, he caught sight of Ms. DiMartino. No longer was she wearing her two-piece. She replaced with a plain white T-shirt and short jeans. Seeing her hair in a ponytail was beautiful, he thought. Not only that, seeing her wearing revealing clothing as it hugged her was becoming too much. He was fortunate that his clothes were covering his boner.

"Lincoln," she said as she walking to his direction. "I just got a call from your mother. She wants you home right now."

"What about the pool," questioned Lincoln.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Come back tomorrow and you can continue."

He shook his head as he was going to his bike.

"Lincoln?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you come a little bit earlier tomorrow. There is something I need help with in the house and it is going to require some assistance. Is that okay?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "No problem, Ms. D. I am happy to be of service."

"Thank you, Lincoln," she said. "Good night."

"Good night, Ms. D."

She continued waving to him until he saw her away from his sight. As he walked with his bike back to his house, he realized he forgot to do his photography task. He put his head down.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. I have no choice but to do it then."


	2. Not Your Ordinary Sunday

Lincoln was the first to wake up on this particular Sunday morning. At the Loud House, Sunday was more of a reserved day when the family spends the day together. Fortunately, he told his parents in advance of the upcoming day. Although they were not happy about him missing out on their weekly ritual, they understood that it was for a good cause. Lincoln blushed how his mother finds him very responsible of doing a good deed. His father as well was approving of his responsibility. Although proud of the compliments, his feelings remained contrasted. Mostly because the undercurrent of his return to Ms. DiMartino.

As he got his bike from his garage to make the thirty minutes trek to 's house, he tried his best to keep his intentions pure. He was going to help Ms. DiMartino with the swimming pool and some additional help. There was no intention of catching her in compromising positions without her permission. There were no intentions of taking risque photos of his substitute teacher in lieu of peer pressure and avoidance of future teasing. There was zero chance. He could fill a book of excuses and still wouldn't fill the volume of his ill intent.

_Go to her house. Take care of her responsibilities. If the opportunity arises, take a picture of her. Just one, then I can give it to those boys and I can move on with my life. Yeah, one thing. Even Saints have committed sins at some point in their life._

As much he wanted to convince himself or find excuses of any wrongdoing, it was too late to further think as his bike made it to the driveway of her cottage. He decided upon himself to come over around eight in the morning. Although a bit early for some, he hoped that it was suitable enough to take care of his business. Also, with summer looming, temperatures began rising. He looked to the sky as if he waiting for a sign of divine intervention.

He didn't get that chance. He heard the front door opened.

"Lincoln, I didn't expect you to come this early," answered Ms. DiMartino.

His eyes widened when he saw his substitute teacher wearing nothing but a bathrobe. It wasn't just the bathrobe that got his attention. It was how it hugged around her. It wrapped, rather enveloped tightly around areas where it counted the most. Once again, he was very fortunate of wearing the same clothes from yesterday; or else Ms. DiMartino would have seen something else stirring in the early morning.

"I am sorry," replied Lincoln. "If you want me to, I can wait out here until you are ready."

She put her hand to her lip. "What do you think I am, a master mistreating her servant?" She extended her hand. "Come on in. I am in the middle of breakfast."

He nodded his head. He went to the side of the house where he dropped off his bike. As he was returning to the front door, he received a text.

_Good morning, bro. Just checking up on any updates of our debut gravure._

Lincoln hit his head in frustration. He texted back.

_Give me a few hours. I will let you know then._

He turned off his phone, ensuring that he wouldn't get any disturbance until the deed was done. In his back pocket, he had a camera that he borrowed from his younger sister, Lola. The night before, she asked on why he wanted to borrow her camera. His response was for research. She shrugged as she gave it to him, promising that he returned it when he came home.

He entered the cottage as he caught scent of breakfast coming from the kitchen. A familiar scent of home as he entered the kitchen he had lunch the previous day. He saw her cooking on the stove.

"Have a seat," she told Lincoln before turning around to the stove. Lincoln sat where he saw that she already had plates set. It was surprising because she said that she wasn't expecting him. Yet, she already had things ready for two people. He tried not to let it discern him.

"Were you expecting company," asked Lincoln.

She turned. "What was that, dear?"

"I saw that you already had dishes set out. Just wondering is all."

She chuckled. "I always do that. It is just a habit of mine is all."

"Any particular reason?"

She put her finger to a lip with curiosity. "Nope, just because." She changed the subject. "Now, do you want your bacon with toast or English muffin?"

Knowing that she wasn't going any further with it, he shook it off. "English muffin."

After breakfast, Lincoln went to the bathroom where he washed his hands. He found it convenient that it was directly across from the kitchen. As he was washing his hands, he heard Ms. DiMartino calling his name.

"When you are finished, can you help me in the other room," she asked. "It is about that favor I told you about yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Lincoln as he was finishing washing his hands. He reached for the towel to dry off. He was going to leave until something caught his eye. On the shower rod, he saw a pair of pantyhose hanging. It wasn't his first seeing pantyhose; living in a house of women accustomed him to it, but it was because it belonged to Ms. DiMartino.

He gulped as he tiptoed to the hanging garment on the shower rod. Lincoln felt how soft it was. It reminded him of silk or petting a very soft animal. He held it for a moment, cradling it like it was a small child. The more he held, the more of the temptation that was occurring downstairs in his loins.

 _That itching feeling is returning_ , he thought with hesitation. He let out a small gasp, especially when smelling a faint scent coming from the undergarment. Without giving it a second thought, he inhaled the faint smell. He shuddered when smelling the faint scent that he believed had to be lilac or lavender. The itch in his loins continued, which left him with a confused feeling.

"Lincoln, what is taking so long," questioned Ms. DiMartino.

"Sorry," replied Lincoln as he returned back to reality. "Had to take a number one."

"Okay, be quick, will you," replied Ms. DiMartino.

He quickly returned the pantyhose on the shower rod. He turned out the lights to the bathroom and headed for Ms. DiMartino.

He went through the hallway where he was hearing Ms. DiMartino.

"I am in here, Lincoln," said Ms. DiMartino. Lincoln went to the source where he found her. It didn't take much of a genius to realize that he was in her bedroom. It was very lavish, he thought. Everything appeared antique, leaving him with a 19th century feeling. He walked through the bedroom until he saw her in the closet.

"I am here," said Lincoln.

"Good," replied Ms. DiMartino. "I am going to need your help with this box in the closet." Lincoln stared as he saw her straining herself on what it looked to him like a soapbox. "This box is very heavy. Normally, I ask my neighbor to do it, but he is out of town."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "What do I need to do?"

"I want you to stand behind me. I am going to reach for the box. When I grab the first side, grab the other," said Ms. DiMartino. "It is not that bad. It will be a piece of kelp."

He shook his head as he went to assist her. He watched as she went and grab the box. However, his mouth became agape when seeing her bathrobe rising above her thighs. Her thighs looked smooth and creamy. It reminded him of caramel. He saw the robe continued rising until got a small slight of her panties. His hands were trembling. His mouth was quivering. His breath was labored. Most of all, his pants began itching again.

"I am also ready for you, Lincoln," said Ms. DiMartino while straining. "Be in contact when I give you the signal."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Lincoln. As his eyes focused on her panties, it had hit him that this could be the opportunity to take a picture of Ms. DiMartino. With his hands trembling, he fumbled for his camera. Hands, sweating and still shaking, was aiming for the perfect position.

"Lincoln, I am about ready."

_Here is the snapshot._

"On the count of three, get it."

"One"

One

"Two"

Two

"Three"

Three

Lincoln flashed the camera, which made Ms. DiMartino lose her vision. She lunged the box on his chest, which made Lincoln lose his balance and land on the ground. The impact made him lose his breath. At the same time, Ms. DiMartino fell from her soapbox and landed on top of Lincoln.

Upon her landing, Lincoln tried to sit up, but his face landed in front of her panties. They were red and soft. He caught a whiff of her womanly aroma and a bolt of electricity occurred in his pants. He trembled throughout his body as the wave of this newfound feeling was occurring. Eventually, it stopped.

"Oh, my God," cried Ms. DiMartino as she got off of Lincoln. "Are you okay?"

Lincoln stared as he saw Ms. DiMartino looking at him. He watched as her face turned from concerned to frustration when she walked beside him. She kneeled over and took the camera from his hand. He flushed as she looked at the camera, scanning the images of what he took.

She put the camera down and faced Lincoln. Many things were going through his mind. But, he was focused on what he done that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Lincoln," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "What is this?"

He remained quiet.

"If you were smart right now, then I suggest you start answering."

He kept silent.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you really going to test my patience?"

He shook his head in disagreement.

"Then answer my question."

Lincoln wanted to explain, but he was very embarrassed on what he did.

"Ok, have it your way," she said as she got up and was leaving her bedroom. "I think I can get a better answer from your parents."

Lincoln got up and ran to her direction. "Please, please, not my parents."

She continued walking to the living room where she had left her cell phone. "It is too late to talk. You had your chance. Now, it is time to tell your parents."

Lincoln extended his hands, grabbing her bathrobe. "Please, please I will talk. I will talk."

She pushed him off of her and proceeded to her cell phone.

Lincoln began wailing as he begged to her on his knees. "I will talk," he said in between sobs. "I will talk. It is a camera. I took a picture because of the other students. They told me if I took a picture, then they will leave alone. Please, don't call my mom. Please, don't. I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want you to hurt me." He continued as tears and snot were coming in all directions of his face.

Ms. DiMartino stared at her cell phone before realizing a strong, audible sigh. She dropped her cell phone and kneeled toward Lincoln.

She sighed away. "Go to the bathroom and wash up. When you are finished, meet me in the living room. We are going to have a talk."

He shook his head as he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned to the bathroom where she was waiting in the living room. However, she was wearing her bathrobe. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue capris. Her legs were crossed and she appeared disappointed.

"Sit," she said as she pointed her finger on the couch next to her.

He nodded his head as he sat next to Ms. DiMartino. Many things were going on in his mind.

_Is she going to tell my parents?_

_Will she bring this to the school?_

_What would my parents think of me being a pervert?_

_Will it spread to the others?_

_I will look like the bad guy._

_She hates me. Ms. D hates me. I don't want her to hate me. I am sorry. I am sorry._

Ms. DiMartino continued to stare at the wall in front of her. It was silence for a few minutes. After a moment, she broke the silence.

"I can't quite say I am surprised that these things were going to happen to me," she said. "I just didn't expect it to come from you."

"Ms. D, I can…," said Lincoln before she gave him a look of silence. He followed suit.

"I know that school life is hard. Trust me, I see it myself being a sub to you guys," she said before turning to him. "I am very disappointed to know that you of all people who sink this low."

Hearing that was making him swell in tears. "I am sorry," he mouthed.

"I know you are," she replied while looking away. "But, still you did what you did."

"Please, Ms. D," he said. "I am sorry. Please don't feel that way. I don't want you to hate me."

She turned to Lincoln. "I never said that I hate you. I will never hate you, Lincoln." She turned away. "However, I am unhappy with you and very disappointed."

He tilted his head down, trying his best to fight the tears. "I understand, Ms. D. I am sorry. Look, I understand that you don't want to be around me. I think I should go."

"Where do you think you are going," asked Ms. DiMartino with a serious tone. "You are not going anywhere."

Lincoln gave her a confused look. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Just because I decided not to inform your parents or the school doesn't mean you leave scot-free," she said. "You are still going to be punished."

Ms. DiMartino stood up and faced Lincoln. No longer did she had the appearance of a teacher or a family friend, but the appearance of her angry parent.

"Pull down your pants," she commanded Lincoln.

"What," he asked with bewilderment. Not only it was because of her strange request, but knowing the risk he had urinated on himself in his pants.

"Are you testing me, again," said Ms. DiMartino angrily.

"No, ma'am," replied Lincoln.

"Okay," said Ms. DiMartino. "Now pull them down."

Lincoln strained as he reached for his pants. He unzipped his pants. He turned away from her as he put down his pants.

"Everything," she said.

He swallowed nothing as he continued to pull down his boxers. Feeling the breeze of his penis, he struggled to cover himself with his shirt.

"Alright, now put your hands to the back of the couch," she told him.

He shook his hand and put it to the back of the couch.

"Good," she said. "Now, stand still. Don't you dare move. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"I don't like doing this, Lincoln," she said with sincerity. "But, you did this charade and I can't let you run away with that. Despite that you were under peer pressure, it doesn't make it right. Hopefully, what I am about to give you will help you not to do it again."

Lincoln heard the sound of a buckle touching the floor. He slightly turned around and saw that she had a belt.

"Because I am a lenient person, I am going to give your five lashing," she said. "This hurts me more than anything. I hope you will learn from this Lincoln Loud."

She made the first lash.

Lincoln wailed when hearing the sound of the belt hitting his butt.

"That's one," she said. "That's it, let it out. Trust me that it hurts doing this as well."

She made the second lash.

Lincoln screamed so loudly that his voice began crackling. "I am sorry," he cried. "I am sorry."

"I am sorry, too, my dear," she said. "That makes two. You are doing an excellent job of your punishment. It is almost over. Just remain still."

She made the third lash.

"It's okay, Lincoln," she said. "Let it out. It is okay to cry. You are on number three. We are over halfway. Just stay strong for me."

She made the fourth lash.

Lincoln was feeling heavy. He was lying on the couch. Tears continued dripping from his eyes.

"That makes four," she said. "Just one more and your punishment will be over." She got closer to him. "Understand that you will have to learn your lesson. I don't like it when boys like you get influenced."

Lincoln closed his eyes as she made the fifth and final lash at him.

He clenched his teeth in agony as the final lashing was stronger than the last one. He fell head first to the couch. The wave of pain coming from his butt was looming. No longer did he wanted to be there. He wanted to go home. Away from Ms. D, away from the classmates, anywhere other than being with her.

She came and sat next to Lincoln. While his face was lying on the cushion, she rubbed through his hair. "I am sorry," she said. "I did not want this to happen, but you understand, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied weakly.

She sighed. "I have some medicine with me. Allow me to rub it on your wounds."

Lincoln felt her soft hands applying the medicine on his wounds. He felt her rubbing thoroughly. Throughout that time, feeling her hands on his butt was returning the feeling he was having in his loins.

"That is enough," she said. She kissed his cheek while helping him put on his clothes. "Pain, pain, fly away," she said. Lincoln sniffled as she was putting on his pants.

"I am sorry," he replied quietly.

"I know you are," she said.

A few minutes later, Lincoln left her cottage through the patio and was going for his bike. As he was going to her driveway, Ms. DiMartino called out to him.

"Lincoln?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Come back next week," she said. "The pool still needs assistance. I don't mind paying you for some assistance around the house." She had the camera in her hand. "Also, you owe me."

Lincoln shook his head in agreement, but at the same time out of nothing more to say.

"Tell your buddies that if they want to face suspension, not to pull that stunt again," she said. "And the same goes for you."

She returned his camera. She left him without saying another word. Lincoln put the camera back into his pocket and headed back home.

That night, Lincoln was lying in his bed reading a manga. He lied on his back without having to feel any pain from what happened earlier in the day. He was getting ready for bed until he received a text from his phone.

_I hope it is not those fools again. I thought I told them that it failed._

He got out of his bed and reached for his cell phone. It came from Ms. DiMartino.

_Checking to make sure that your butt is feeling better. Since we did things we weren't supposed to do, let's call it even. I will see you around in school. Also, be sure to come see me next weekend._

_-Ms. D_

He put the phone down and returned to his bed. Then, he had heard another text.

It was a picture of Ms. DiMartino in her bathrobe, but she was exposing her red panties.

 _For your eyes only_ , said the text.

As he was looking, he received another text. It was an image of him getting spanked by Ms. DiMartino.

 _For my eyes only_ , said the text.  _Now we are even. I think we should be smart on our next move, don't you ;)_

Lincoln was feeling the itch in his pants again. Deciding to overlook it, he got ready for bed. As he lied in bed, he kind of smiled. Although the day he had wasn't the best. In a way, it gave him perspective on his substitute teacher, Ms. DiMartino.

"Amelia," he said to himself as he called out the first name of Ms. DiMartino.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the upcoming day at school. Of course, he knew to expect from his peers. Of course, he was going to feel strange when seeing his teacher. Regardless, he was excited more for the upcoming weekend. Too bad it won't be for another six days.


	3. Still Waiting For Saturday

The sporting goods store was where Lincoln can be found. He was in the fitting room trying out swimming wear for his next visit with Ms. DiMartino. He wasn't alone. Clyde, Luna, and Sam were the group to join Lincoln on his venture. On the surface, he told the girls, as they were going to the mall, that he needed to go so he can try out some gear. They didn't mind. They enjoyed the company. Along with Clyde and a $10 finder's fee, the crew made their adventure to the mall.

Lincoln has been trying different outfits for about an hour. Normally, he would never fathom trying out clothes, let alone stepping foot into a clothing store, but he wanted a swimsuit that labeled him as "mature."

He stepped out of the fitting room. Clyde was on his cell phone reading a magazine before seeing the next swimsuit Lincoln was going to display.

Clyde waved his hands with a tilt. "It's so-so, but it doesn't say, I am a grown man. It says I am a target for pedophiles."

"Damn it," replied Lincoln, displaying his frustration. "This is the thirteenth gear I've tried." He hit himself in the face. "Where is my direction?"

Clyde intervened, which was typical for a wingman and best friend of many years. "If you want my advice, you are trying too hard." He looked around the other swimsuits Lincoln tried out. "You want something that shows I can do my job. Not like you are starring in a bad, poor-quality porno."

"That was the point," interjected Lincoln with strong certainty in his voice. "I wanted something that showed my goods. Giving her a view of my  _assets._ "

Clyde grinned, showing his humor. "For cleaning a pool? Lincoln, this is DiMartino! I honestly don't think she gives a damn about how you look. We are kids!"

Lincoln looked away. He still hasn't had the heart to tell him of his previous encounters with Ms. DiMartino. Since his last visit, she has keep their usual relationship with each other. She remained friendly, spoke casually with Lincoln, and always present to bid him farewell when he left. Occasionally, she displayed her flirtations through winking, blowing kisses, and mouthing words like,  _I miss you_ or  _Can't wait to see you again._

Lincoln saved her image of her bathrobe and put it in his computer. He kept it as fuel whenever he had the urge to release some tension. He did not tell Clyde because he feared of the repercussions of his seeing an older woman. Normally, he didn't keep secrets from Clyde. But this time, he had to keep this in secrecy.

"I know I am a child, but a child can dream, can I," said Lincoln with a fake pout.

"A dreamer you are, my friend," concluded Clyde as he tried another outfit for Lincoln to wear. "Give this one a go." He gave the swimsuit to Lincoln. "It is orange and fits you."

"Alright, I will give it a go," said Lincoln as he returned back to the fitting room.

As he trying out his outfit, Clyde came to the front of his stall. "Hey, Lincoln, can I ask you something?"

"I may have your answer."

"Lately, my cousin and I have been spending some time together."

"You mean, Juri?"

"My only cousin that I know of."

"Yeah, what's wrong? Not liking your cousin."

"It is not that. Lately, I have been feeling funny around her."

"Funny? Funny how?"

Clyde sighed loudly, even to the point that it concerned Lincoln. "Don't tell no one, but I have been an extension to an assignment if you know what I mean."

He was taken aback. They are best friends. He, too, had felt the same thing whenever he was with Ms. DiMartino. However, he had been relieving his tensions thanks to advice that he researched on the internet.

"I don't think I am the right candidate for this, man," said Lincoln. "This is something I think you need to have a talk with your dads."

"I can't go to them," interjected Clyde. "They don't need to know. Having those feelings for my cousin is kind of a sin."

"Dude, what you are parents are you doing is considered kind of a sin," he said. "No offense!"

"None taken," answered Clyde. "Still surprised about your sister Luna and her dating a girl."

Lincoln shrugged. "Not surprised. There is eleven of us. One of us was bound to be gay." He was putting on his swimsuit. "Or in her case, bi!" He was checking himself in the mirror. "Like I was saying dude, I think." He paused, trying to better the situation, or at least cushion the blow. "I think it is smart that you go to your parents. At least, you can explain about your feelings for girls. It doesn't have to be about your cousin." He added. "Is it your cousin or her goods?"

Clyde went silent for a few moments. Lincoln knew that he was giving his question some thought.

"Probably a little of both," concluded Clyde.

"I like this outfit," said Lincoln as he opened the door to show it to Clyde.

"Looks nice," answered Clyde as he gave Lincoln a thumbs up.

"But, back to my question, dude," said Lincoln. "Just talk to your dads about you feeling some kind of way for girls. No pressure, dude."  _I am not going to be responsible if his parents catches him jerking off based on what I told him to do. Zero chance, dude!_

"It won't be weird," asked Clyde.

Lincoln raised his eyebrows while putting his hands to his hip. "You must have forgotten about the embarrassing week I had at school? The bribe, the pictures, sex ed. Shall I continue?"

Clyde laughed. "Oh, man. I am so sorry, dude. I forgot about that week for you."

"Yeah," said Lincoln while giving himself a self-deprecating laugh. "As I represented myself alone for Ms. DiMartino, your ass was spending time at the beach. Lucky you!"

Sam and Luna arrived to the fitting room where they saw Clyde and Lincoln. Luna came and saw the gear that Lincoln was wearing.

"I like it, Linc," answered Luna with strong affirmation. "Just the right shade of orange."

"Well, it seems I got approval of it," said Lincoln. "I will take it."

Lincoln purchased the swimsuit for his upcoming visit with Ms. DiMartino. It wasn't going to be for another three days, but he was already looking forward to what things he was going to experience next. He was already feeling the itch.

The group were at the food court. Luna purchased ice cream for all of them. The group partook on their dairy treat as they were crowd watching. Normally this favorite pastime between siblings was a joy, but Lincoln was too consumed with his upcoming Saturday.

_What is she going to show me next?_

_Will she wear a bikini for next time?_

_Will she go naked?_

_Is she good at teaching me new tricks?_

_Is she a good kisser?_

_Will she spank me again?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he got a text on the phone. He saw it was from his Latin beauty. He told the others he was headed to the restroom and left with haste. He found a stall to open the message.

_Hey, beautiful, I am looking forward to this weekend. These last few days have been aching me. I am excited to spend the day with you. I hope you had learned your lesson from last time. Or unless, you want a repeat ;)_

_Ms. D._

_P.S.: remember to delete this message after you read this. The same for the next message as well._

He received another text. He opened the image and saw it was a one-piece blue swimsuit. The material look slicked. He imagined that tightening around the right areas for Ms. DiMartino. He was feeling the itch again.

_See your Saturday, Lincoln._

_Ms. D._

He burned that image of the swimsuit into his memory. He kissed the phone before deleting the images. He hummed as he exited the restroom and returned to the food court.

_Three more days to go, Lincoln. Three more days!_


	4. Saturday (Part I)

He tried not to think of the ill-gotten gain from the incident involving the camera and a snapshot of his teacher in the compromising position. He tried not to think of the modern day corporal punishment he received from the sturdy, moisten palms of his beloved teacher. He focused on the reciprocity his beloved teacher gave him through text messages and passing glances he received in the hallways. He was unfortunate that she wasn't there that often. He was rueing of her position as being part of the temporal staff. Many, many days, he prayed to the higher power for intervention of his beloved substitute teacher's attendance. But, he was fortunate of the miniscule of it. He would rather have that than nothing than all.

Never in his young years as the white-haired child was ready for a Saturday. Instead of the consumption of pizza, cookies, and caffeine his family members consumed the night before, he dined on a turkey and spinach salad with a hint of strawberry and raspberry vinaigrette; followed by a glass of water and a granola bar for dessert. Neither of his sisters asked about his choice as they were too hungry to care; more for them. His father thought it was a shift of his budding adolescence. However, his mother was a cause for concern. It was true when a mother knows when their children are going through changes. As Lincoln was sitting on his bedroom floor, packing his gear for his afternoon visit to Ms. DiMartino, a tap to the door interrupted his loving, but lecherous thoughts of the Latin beauty.

"Morning, stranger." His mother well-manicured hands swayed the door to the wall as she brought a fresh load of laundry onto his bed. She scanned the room, seeing the magazines of  _Men's Health, GQ,_ and the like. She saw the swimwear he was packing. Although appropriate, she noticed that the swimwear was a size too small for her son. She sat on the bed while Lincoln continued packing.

"I can tell you are really excited about helping your teacher," said Rita as she opened his drawer to put in his clothes.

"I am," he said as he zipped up his backpack and placed it at the foot of his bed. He clapped his hands, accomplished of his deed and went to his desk where he was in search of his swim goggles and also his protection. The latter of which he had to wait after his mother leaves. "I am happy to do a job of being helpful. You have always tell me to be helpful of those in need."

She was flushed of the sayings that were applying to his mind. She slightly tapped her cheek from his comment. "I am glad that you are doing a service. I am happy that she is paying you to be useful. I just hope that she knows that you are still a child and you have things to do of your own as well."

His face furrowed, but it was hidden for the sake of his mother. He sighed before returning his mother's answer. "I don't look at it that way. She wants to be a good person and give young boys like me an opportunity." He reached for his swim goggles. "I don't see her using me."

"Ok," she said. "You know, I say that because one of my fellow co-workers lives nearby." She took a breath. "She says that you are the only one she saw that weekend. Were there any other boys? Or girls?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am. Either of the kids didn't think working on a Saturday, especially cleaning a pool, was fun. I didn't think nothing of it. Besides, this is Ms. DiMartino, the most trusting person on this side of Royal Woods."

Rita put her hands on her hips. Lincoln knew that she was displaying concern, but he also knew she was displaying hints of suspicion. If her co-worker saw him alone, then what else could she have seen? He tried not to jump to conclusions. Anything that involved the two of them were within the confines of the house. Unless the nosy woman was spying on them, there shouldn't be a reason of concern. He relaxed those thoughts before thinking of a way to divert his mother's attention away from Ms. DiMartino.

"Mom, it is okay," said Lincoln. "I am not gullible. I am not naive. I am doing this for a bit. Look at it as building character. Plus, college is in the future and it is applicable on my resume."

Rita was flattered. She finished putting up his clothes in the drawer before going into his closet. She hung the clothes in the closet before closing it. Her face showed relief, which was good for Lincoln. "I guess you are right, son. It is just a mother has worries about what others do to their children when they are not around. I want to trust this Ms. DiMartino. I do. I want you to be careful. If you feel as though she is making you feel uncomfortable, then call me. I am a phone call away." She wrapped her hands tightly around his; displaying light shakes of a worrisome mother. "I love you, son. I am sorry for placing judgement." She winced before showing her trademark smile. "So, you are ready to go, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Lincoln.

"Good. Let me use the little girl's room and I will be on the way." She kissed her son on the cheek before departing for the room. He sighed loudly before going into the drawer to retrieve his condoms. Getting them wasn't easy. He didn't want to get into details. He can conclude on what positions Lori liked with Bobby when they were in the mood. Lori sounded like a goat and Bobby wheezing like a jagged smoker. The repetition of moans and bed squeaks have yet left his memory. It was when they went for a shower when he got the condom.

_In retrospect, I should have asked Clyde. Never mind, he doesn't need to know._

The ride to Ms. DiMartino's cottage was quiet, with the exception of public talk radio. What made Lincoln cringed to his chagrin was the topic of the talk show: teenagers engaging in sex with older women. Rita turned the volume as she listened attentively on the details. He gripped his hands on the seat as he listen to the raspy voiced gentleman spoke.

_It is with great concern that the delusions of grandeur are here with today's youth. They are overly exposed to too many things through the media, social media, the internet, and the like. It fathoms me with beyond description on how older people take advantage of the misguided youth. A disgrace, if you ask me. Too many children are exposed and lecherous people like older adults are taking advantage, seducing them with their treacherous poison and luring to a place of discontent. I remember an incident involving a twelve year old boy and a teacher back in California. I shouldn't have to say her name, but many people of the latter part of the 20th century is acutely aware of who I am referring to._

_How can a corruptible, vile woman put her hands on a child, uses him to her discretion, and winds up mothering the child of his baby? It makes me sick to the pit of my stomach when adults do this to children. To the mindset of a child, it sounds fun. However, they have not yet developed the synapses of differentiating what is right and what is wrong. In their eyes, "an older person wanting me, desiring me sounds amazing." C'mon, they see it around them. Movies like American Pie, American Beauty, Wet Hot American Summer popularized, fetishsized the popularity of being with an older person. The misguidance, I tell you._

_I would love to hear anyone listening in radio land on your opinion. Let's take a call…._

Lincoln pulled his earphones from his pocket and began listening to the All-American Rejects. He drowned himself into the sensation of the acoustic guitar instead of immersing in the literature of forbidden pleasure. He wouldn't imagine someone criticizing the love he had for his substitute teacher. He loved her, or so he thought. The many nights he confined himself into his bedroom, nestled in the covers, feeling the heat as he masturbated to the Latin beauty. On that Thursday, Ms. DiMartino added something to his fuel. She came into the nursing office where Lincoln often volunteered and gave him a small, brown paper bag. She told him to keep it into his backpack until that evening. That evening, he was alone in his room. In the brown paper bag were the contents of her used silk, lacy panties and a picture of her in those panties.

_Always dream of me when you use it!_

_Amelia_

Inhaling her fragrance, licking the spots where her crevices resided, leaving residue of her love juices. He breathed until them, reliving the moments and tasted whatever juices he can lick. He masked himself until he climaxed in his boxers. He would finish by kissing them and hiding them in the bedsheets of his pillow.

"We're here!"

Lincoln smiled when seeing the family van pulled in front of the cottage. He waved to his mother goodbye before stepping out of the vehicle. She grabbed his backpack, hindering him from leaving.

"Hold on, mister," interjected Rita as she displayed the stern, worried mother look. "I need to make myself known to her before you can go on inside."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Lincoln defeatingly. Rita turned off the car engine. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the car. She opened the door for Lincoln as he got out of the car. His heart began beating as the thoughts of his mother's talk and the radio program gave him something of a rousing hint.  _Is she getting suspicious of this? How would she know? I have barely mentioned it around them._

Lincoln sat by the gardenias. Rita pushed the doorbell. There was a strong, pregnant silence. About two minutes later, they heard the sound of the door unlocking. As they turned, they saw Ms. DiMartino in the doorway. She looked casual, sporting blue capris and a  _Royal Woods School_ t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. There was music playing in the background. If Lincoln remembered, she was a fan of smooth/alternative jazz.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Loud. Didn't expect you to drop by," she said while smiling. "Then yet again, being that Lincoln needed a ride, I can understand." She looked at Lincoln full-heartedly before returning her eyes on Rita. "How can I be of service this morning?"

"Nothing out of me, thank you," answered Rita. "I just wanted to show my face and l wanted to thank you for being good to my son." She looked at Lincoln as he blushed. "I hope he isn't being too much trouble."

"Oh, no," interjected Ms. DiMartino. "On the contrary, he has been a great help. Welcoming, friendly, and always, always, always shows great enthusiasm."

"Good," replied Rita. "I just wanted to be sure. Out of curiosity, is this pool job thing going to be indefinite or what?"

Lincoln's heart dropped.  _Oh no, I think she knows. Oh, God, I hope not. Please, please, please._

"It won't be too long," answered Ms. DiMartino casually. "Normally, I have my niece to come by and help, but she has yet to return from overseas. So, I wanted some help from the other students if they wanted to make some money. Lincoln was gracious enough to do the service. I hope I am not worrying you with this."

Rita waved her hand. "It is no problem. I just don't want him to be in the way is all. If he is doing good, then I have no problem with him helping you until the deed is done."

Ms. DiMartino smiled with grace. "Thanks, Mrs. Loud. You are a wonderful parent to be concerned about the welfare of your child. Trust me, he will be in great care." She winked at Lincoln. "Believe, he will be in  _great_ care."

Rita nodded her head. "Okay, then." She turned to Lincoln; wiping the sleepiness from his eyes with spit. He was embarrassed, especially after seeing Ms. DiMartino giggle. "Be good for Ms. DiMartino. I will pick you up around six." She looked at Ms. DiMartino. "Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Loud."

"Call me Rita."

"Sure, Rita. Call me by Amelia."

Rita and Ms. DiMartino shook hands. Rita waved to the pair before making her way to the family van. Lincoln watched his mother drive until she could no longer be seen. As he stared, he felt the warm hands of his Latin beauty encapturing his neck.

"You will be in great hands, dear," she said in a strong raspy voice.

Lincoln began feeling the strong itch in his pants.

"Let's get inside," she purred while taking his backpack. "There are certain things I need you to clean out for me."

Ms. DiMartino walked inside of the house, followed by Lincoln. Lincoln's heart began beating as he closed the door. He knew this was only beginning of another Saturday.


	5. Saturday (Part II)

The thoughts that only consumed the teenage, white-haired child were lecherous. His erection, protruding in his pants, aching for the releasing of its bound, cotton imprisonment. He was tensed, waiting for the inevitable touching and loving of his substitute teacher. The day arrived and was prepared to be taking away. Even the morning before packing for this occasion, he masturbated to the thoughts of the Latin beauty. Imagining the woman enveloping around him, licking and touching any orifice that was stimulating to the touch. Like a spider entangling its prey, she was to feast until he was nothingness. Just a boy caught in the rapture of her love. Of course, the climax resulted in the stain of his boxers and possibly a change of his sheets; but this time, he will be entering into a cavern where no other boy, or at least he knows, has entered.

Ms. DiMartino instructed him to wait in the living room until she finished her duties. She must have kissed Lincoln two or three times on his cheek before making herself leave. Feeling her smooth, wet muscle of a tongue licking him and the light bites of her teeth, Lincoln prayed for hickies. He wanted something to remember as he returned home to continue his lucid, wet dreaming.

He was unsure if this task required him to be naked. So, he decided to take off his shirt. He took off his shoes, leaving a cool breeze with his sockless feet. He got comfortable with the very couch that he was spanked the week before. He gave it a thought of what he could do to return those spankings. She captured his heart and doesn't want to be released from her web.

"Come upstairs, Lincoln," she told him very casually. "I am ready for you." There was a slight pause before Ms. DiMartino spoke again. "Be sure to put on your swimming gear. We are going for a swim."

_Awkward, the pool is yet to be filled. There are still things there needs to be cleaned._

"But the pool isn't finished yet," replied Lincoln, giving her the hint of a reminder about the empty pool.

"I know that, sweetie," she said with a light giggle. "I have something else in mind. Trust me, you will love it. Now, hurry up!"

Following her orders, he went into his backpack to put his swimming gear. Unsure if he needed his underwear, he wore them as a precaution; especially he failed to launch. He shook away those thoughts. Before he made his way upstairs, he opened the front compartment of his backpack to retrieve the condom. He only had one. He just hope that one was enough for what he was about to do.

He said a small prayer, made a sign of the cross, and wished himself as he entered the hallway of pleasure.

Lincoln didn't know that Ms. DiMartino had an additional floor to her cottage. With her bedroom being downstairs, he didn't gave any other reason for it. The hallway was thin and narrow. He was fortunate he wasn't an morbidly obese individual for he, too, was having difficulty going through. He concluded that the cottage was build in the early to mid 20th century, the era were weight was yet to become an issue. Before he could gather other thoughts on this history of this home, he made to the foot of the second floor. There, a single hallway displayed two doors. One, he presumed led to the attic, and the other door, which was ajar, was where Ms. DiMartino was awaiting.

Each step he took, he felt his heartbeat. He held the condom tightly around his sweaty palms. He was hesitant, giving himself second thoughts. Despite his brain being cognitive, his budding erection were thinking of other plans. Steadily, Lincoln made his way around the door. He held it gently as he could feel the vibrations of his heartbeat.

There, was a second bathroom he didn't know about. The display reminded Lincoln of early 20th century homes in New England. The bathroom was moderately large. The sink stood in the middle of the floor. From his position, he saw water running from the bidet. As he walk forward, he saw the tub was alone. There were no curtains. Everything was white and marbled. The walls, the tub, the sink, everything.

Standing in front of him was the Latin beauty herself. She stood in her nakedness. She was unashamed, exposing herself to the nubile, white-haired child. She pursed her lips, giving him a smirk as she, too, knew that he was pitching a tent in his pants.

"Close the door behind you," she purred to the boy. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he closed the door. He took steady breaths, holding on the doorknob to keep himself from losing his composure.

"Come to me," she purred, lingering her well-manicured nails to his sight. She licked her lips as she knew the boy was nervous. Anyone would be nervous with an encounter with an older woman. But, she knew Lincoln. She knew from the beginning that Lincoln was an easy, attainable target. Since entering the campus, she had captured the hearts of the faculty and staff. She had the credentials of being a permanent teacher. She was a college graduate, worked extensively in childcare, and needed to take a test to attain her teaching license.

However, Amelia DiMartino didn't just teach because of her love for education. She, too, was interested in studying the psychology and sociology of the male teenage mind. From the beginning, Lincoln was snared into her trap. It wouldn't take long for the naive boy to fall into the trap of her devices. Like using a bathroom that she hardly used. Or wearing a bathrobe, knowing she prefer walking in her home with either panties or nothing at all. To her, it was like shooting a fish in barrel.

She had better options of picking boys at the school. There were candidates beyond Lincoln's requirements. Nevertheless, she wanted a boy of innocence. A boy she can manipulate, to steer him in the direction of her desires. Her objective to mold Lincoln into the boy she craved until his uses were no more.

Seeing the poor, pitiful look coming from his dough eyes, she knew that Lincoln wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. However, Amelia had one concern and that was his mother. She put those thoughts to rest as she was going to savor the boy whose mother gave him permission to be in his care. Of course, the moment was ulterior, but she did sincerely care for the white-haired child.

_I am going to make you mine, for sure. I am going to resonante any thought, any synapse, any memory that will alter your mind. I am going to be your first and last thought of the day. If you think of a beautiful girl, my face will be there. If you play with yourself, I will be in those thoughts. Seeing any Latina, anything brown will be my face emerging in your memory banks. Guarantee you one thing, Lincoln Loud, you are going to be a prize possession. I will make you into a suitable young boy that will be the envy of any girl and any boy of this school. Your talent will extend the love of your comics. I will teach you so much love that a slut you might become. And you know, that is what I want. A slut, but a slut that is just for me. Recognize my body, my scent, my everything, Lincoln Loud. The only mistake is that I wish I would have met you sooner._

In front of Lincoln was an inflated mattress. Accompanying the mattress, the naked Latina beauty awaited him and extended her arms to him.

"Come to me," she purred, pulling him into her bosom. His face was buried in her breast. She kissed his forehead, cradling his hair. She grabbed him by the chin. She blew on his kiss. He winced as he closed his eyes. "Now, here am I, Lincoln," she said with a low, raspy tone. "Your damsel, your queen, your woman of the hour." She slid her finger down his spine, leaving him with a shiver. "Have you waited for this moment, my dear."

Lincoln was hesitant to answer, for he was afraid to speak. His erection was now demanding for its release. She drew his ears to his blushed face. She tilted his chin, forcing to look at her. "Not saying a word doesn't answer my question." She pressed her face to his ear. "Let me ask you again. Look at us talking and hugging like lovers. Have you waited for this moment, my dear." She finished the sentence by blowing in his ear. He rattled, coughing as he was trying to speak.

"I have, Ms. DiMartino," answered the boy, averting his eyes from her. "SInce the spanking, the panties, my thoughts are filled with you."

She chuckled. "You know you made a woman like me happy. Now tell me, how were you thinking of me?"

He was silent, but she gripped his chin. "You are now in my domain, dear. In order to enter my holy passage, you are subjective to answer questions of my choosing. Not everyone is worthy of making it this far."

He nodded his head. "I played with…"

"No, no," she interjected. "Be explicit as you can. Remember in class I taught you about using explicit thinking? Now it is time to put this into use." She lightly slapped his face. "Now, try again, dear."

"I have used you extensively in my thoughts. I have inhaled your invigorating scent. I put my fingers around your panties as if I was licking your clit or absorbing your juices. Keeping it in the plastic bag, fermenting it only made my thoughts of you as impure and lecherous as the words itself been adapted into my modern-day lexicon. My sheets and my boxers have been soaked with my seeds, Ms. DiMartino. The poor seeds that will never experience the pleasure of entering your womb. The very seeds I hope to make contact with you." He ran out of breath. Amelia smiled as she knew that Lincoln put a lot of thought into his feelings.  _He has always been creative in using his words._

"I believe you, dear, and thank you for your honest feelings," she told him. She released him from her grip, telling him to sit on the floor. He crossed his legs as she began to spread her legs. Lincoln gasped quickly the moment he saw the entrance to her cavern.

Her legs were more milky, contrasting the brown skin, as they were getting closer to the upper thigh. There was hair covering her pussy. Lincoln saw wetness around her pussy, making him swallow another lump.

"First time seeing the real thing in person," she curiously asked.

He shook his head in disagreement. "It is not. Actually, the other day I saw my sister's by accident."

"Really, accident?"

"Yes," he said. "I was trying to get a condom from her and I snuck under her bed while she and her boyfriend were having sex."

"Naughty," she purred. "Describe what you heard."

"Just lots of moaning," he concluded while shrugging his shoulders.

She put her hands were her vagina was located. She tucked in her lips, giving herself a moan. "Was she moaning like this," she questioned Lincoln.

"Yeah, something like that," he said while trying to look away.

"Don't you look away, dear," she demanded. "Look at me this instant!"

She continued masturbating her pussy. She massaged the labia, spreading her folds so she could finger the areas of her interest. "Was she yelling obscenities?"

"Obscenities?"

"Yeah, like, "fuck me" or "take it all in" or "you are making me hot,"" she muster to say while continue to play with herself. "Did you hear him grunt, spilling his mighty dick inside of your sister? Or were you jealous of being in his position?"

"No, of course, not."

"It is okay, Linky. Nothing wrong of thinking lewd things of your sister. It is human nature when thinking of the opposite sex. Often, siblings experiment with each other."

"No, I don't think of her that way."

"You sure, I wouldn't mind if you did."

"I don't, I don't, I swear to God, I don't."

Ms. DiMartino stopped. Honestly, she wasn't planning to take it that far. She wanted to test his limits before taking advantage of the situation. He was adorably too honest, she thoughts. Maternal instincts were kicking in and she wanted to embrace him in her loving. However, it was not the time for she was in the position of making him her property. She returned to the position of power. She licked the contents of her finger before making Lincoln approach her.

"I believe you, sweetie," said Ms. DiMartino. She put her finger to his lip. "Open your mouth and taste."

Lincoln opened his mouth to welcome the juices of Ms. DiMartino. It tasted weird, like an unripe fruit, he thought. He wasn't as delectable he imagined in her used panties, but he concluded it like it was wine. It gets better with age. She thrust the finger inside of mouth, feeling the moistness of his tongue licking her contents.

"Taste the lovely gift you are receiving, dear," she said. "No boy has ever had the privilege. You should be quite blessed."

He continued licking her digits, even as far of licking in the crevices of her fingernail. He held his hands to her finger, leaving him with a slight moan. Ms. DiMartino released a slight moan herself, leaving her a little wet. She quickly released her finger from Lincoln, leaving him with an empty feeling.

She smiled. "Wanted more of me?"

He nodded his head pleadingly, leaving his mouth agape wanting more. Ms. DiMartino released that there was a bridge of saliva from his mouth. She chuckled. "In time, child." She spread her pussy wide enough for Lincoln to have a good view of it.

"I don't think you have to guess about this, don't you," she asked him teasingly. "Or would you rather direct your attention to doing it?"

Lincoln edged forward, closing his eyes as he instinctively kissing her thighs. It was slight peck, taking his time to get familiar with her body. "Go further, dear. I want you to go further."

He kissed her inner thigh, taking his time to go to her erogenous zone, her cavern. As he was approaching it, he could smell the very juices he craved in his time alone. Her skin was soft, reminded him of a plush pillow or a marshmallow. The closer he was to her pussy, the more she moan. "Keep going. You are at the sweet spot. C'mon, Lincoln, don't be afraid. I got you."

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed. He was at nose length with a clit. Her clit, which looked like a little bean, was throbbing tremendously. He opened his mouth and began flickering it. She grabbed his head, forcing him to embed in her pussy.

"Work your tongue. Take care of the area. Don't be afraid to put your mouth to work," she cried. Lincoln follow suit and stuck his tongue in the area. Amelia knew he was a novice to the job. He will be required for more practice, which she didn't mind at all. She made a mental note to purchase books for him to better perform fellatio with her body. However, just like molding him into her usefulness, he was a work in progress.

His tongue encircled her pussy as if he was trying to familiarize himself with her taste. Lincoln was feeling a little tired, not used to have a special place this close. Meanwhile, he was combating the erection that was ready to pull a Jackson Pollock in his pants.

His tongue was tasting the acidity of her juices, impacting his taste buds. Although he was getting tired, the spirit willingly gave him the guile to continue. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel important. Also, he knew he would do anything to make contact with her body. Against all odds, he continued.

"Yes, Lincoln," she said while covering her mouth. "Right there, right there. You are hitting it, sweetie. Give mommy the sweet spot. Make me come, make me come, make me come." Her moans were heightening. He was grateful that they were beyond closed doors for anyone to see. He was kicking himself to keep himself from coming. "I am about there. Swallow it the moment I come. Taste me, taste me, and reminder your tongue of who it belongs to."

_Belong to?_

She locked her legs around Lincoln, entrapping him. She clawed her fingers into his hair. Lincoln couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He knew that the moment she climaxed, he was doing the same. He grabbed her hips and began squeezing it. He, absentmindedly, bit onto her clit.

"Lincoln, I am gonna cum. I am gonna cum," she screamed.

"Me, too. Me, too."

They both screamed into pleasure as they climaxed simultaneously. Her juices splashed onto the nubile child's face. He ingested the juices with much of his strength, briefly choking at moments. He shivered as the warm sensation of his semen bounded in his swimwear. They twitched before the afterglow eventually faded. She released her grip and he fell backwards to the floor. He panted loudly and coughing as he was introduced to oral sex.

Ms. DiMartino swayed her hair, gasping as her body shook into pleasure and feeling her juices vacating the premises. With her pleasure fulfilled, she got on her knees where Lincoln lied and planted a kiss on his lips. She pried his lips open with her teeth and forced his tongue to do a dance with her tongue. Lincoln was too exhausted to debate it. The pair continued kissing until the pleasure ceased to exist. Once they broke the kiss, Ms. DiMartino lied beside Lincoln. Her breasts making contact with his bare chest.

"So, Lincoln," she said in between pants, "did you enjoy this moment."

He shook his head in agreement. "I did, Ms. DiMartino, I did." He blushed and looked away from the scene. Seeing her ravished body returned the itch, but it didn't helped that the now cool semen resided around his throbbing cock. Suddenly, he felt a touch from the palms of his crush.

"Oh, look at yourself," she tsked. "You couldn't wait for your turn, couldn't you?" Lincoln wanted to cover his eyes, but she took his hands away. He didn't want to look at the wet patch around his swimwear. "You are such a boy," she said before pressing onto the wet patch. The sounds of her kissing and licking the wet patch made him squirm.

"Stand still," she said. "This is punishment for not following my directions. Did I say anything about giving yourself pleasure."

"No, ma'am," he answered with guilt in his voice.

"No is right, Lincoln," she said. She rubbed his dick. He squirmed as he felt his semen basking along with her hand. "Your son is awake and I can tell it is hungry." She pouted her lips. "Do this little cat of yours went to give me the cream?"

"I don't know."

"Lincoln, Lincoln," she tsked once more. "Do we need to remind you when little boys lie. Do I need to spank you once more?"

"No ma'am," he protested.

She smiled, continue to kiss him around his dick. "Do not mood. Now, it is your turn, I guess." She put a grip around his swimwear. "But you owe me big, understand?"

She saw the condom next to the confused looking boy. "Were you going to use this? Were you expecting something?"

He gave her a blinked stare.

"I am kidding," she said jokingly. "However, when I go into the pool, I want nothing obstructing me." She took the condom and torn it open with her mouth. "If you want to be careful, then you must know the risk." Lincoln tensed when her body weight landed on his hips. "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your losing your virginity with your first and  _only_ girl."

Lincoln was taken aback by the latter comment.

"You belong to me, Lincoln," she said with sternness from her voice. "This is a proclamation that I will be the only girl in this world that has dedication, loyalty, and overall, control and dominion over you."

Lincoln didn't know where this was coming from. However, with the sultriness of her body, her voice, and the demands, he didn't care whatever she desired for he knew that he prayed for this moment of having Ms. DiMartino.

He had a thing for her and didn't want to let go.

She squatted as she stroked his shaft. He panted loudly as he awaited his dick to enter her cavern. Without further hesitation, she entered his dick inside of her pussy. Lincoln's eyes widened, tears were escaping from his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Lincoln," she purred as she kneeled forward and licking his tears. "I am going to make you feel good. I will be sure that no one girl would ever take advantage of this. I am quite lucky that you were the boy that came. Nothing else can compare to you." She pressed her lips to his ear. " _ **You are my man now!**_ "

She leaned back as she gyrated her hips. Every stroke, Lincoln felt the folds of her pussy entrapping his penis. It felt like a vacuum as he took sharp breaths, covering his moans. Amelia laughed loudly as she began squeezing her nipples. She took strong strokes, but careful to not promote an orgasm. Although she had already come, but wasn't ready to take in the seeds of Lincoln; or at least not now.

"Tell me how it feels," she asked him.

"It feels good. Lick my dick is on fire," he responded. Without thinking, he grabbed her ass and pressed firmly on her cheeks.

"Catching on quickly, aren't you," she said. "Now, I am going to step it up further. Your body needs to adapt to how I like it."

She quickly rocked his shaft, moaning loudly and uttered his name under her breath. She returned to the position where Lincoln was. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around Lincoln. Lincoln felt her soft, luscious breasts touching his erected nipples. He relieved himself from touching her ass and began touching her breasts.

"Catching on, my dear," she said. "That is right. Know my spots, know my taste because that is the only thing you are going to know for the rest of your days."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She swayed her hands to where his balls resided. She gracefully cupped his balls and began squeezing them tightly, resulting in hardening his penis. From that point, Lincoln's mind was going blank. Everything was going silent. He saw his crush moaning and pinching his nipples while calling out his name. The bathroom where the scene was taking place. As he was close to orgasm, he reflected on the moments that led him to this.

_It is funny where life takes you. What began as a dare turn into a moment like this. Maybe this was meant for me? Maybe it was by accident. Regardless of the circumstances, I wouldn't trade this moment for the world._

Ms. DiMartino began humming with her mouth, which gave the white-haired shivers along with vibrations from his dick. He thrust upward, intensifying the moment as he was getting ready to come. Amelia was waiting for this moment. She felt his dick protruding into her womb.

_There you go, Lincoln. Enter the special spot of where I have you in control._

"Ms. DiMartino, I am there. I am gonna cum," he cried to her as he spurted his seed inside of her. His dick twitched, releasing every content into her womb. She welcomed each spurt with love, filling the warm confines of her womb. She kept her eyes on Lincoln, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

He was panting, but still looking at Ms. DiMartino's smiling face. She gave a slight, devilish smirk. She didn't leave right away. She wanted a few moments of filling his hot seed inside of her. "Tell me, Lincoln. How did you enjoy your first time with your mistress?"

His tongue was dry. He tried collecting what saliva he had to speak. "It felt good. It felt good." He stretched his arms as his hands were beginning to cramp. He stared into the ceiling before Amelia got off of him. She crawled to the bucket where she poured some liquid on the air mattress. It looked slick and sticky. "Come to the bed to rest," she told him. "I will help us relieve some tension."

Lincoln got to the mattress where he lied on his stomach. The stickiness along with his nakedness made him feel weird, but he was too tired to care. If it were up to him, he could fall asleep. She poured more of the liquid on his back. It was cold to the touch, made his eyes widened in shock. She began lathering his body in the liquid, making him feel good as he was enjoying the sensual massage.

He felt Amelia kneading his ass, following by caressing his back. He heard her pour some liquid to herself before getting on top of Lincoln. He felt the pecks of her on his neck.

"Ms. DiMartino," he said gracefully. "If you don't mind, I would like to rest."

"You will," she said. "However, I am not done with you just yet." She began bucking her hips to his body. "Lest we forget of who you belonged to?"

His dick was returned to full mast. "I know, and I am fine. It is just that I want to rest a bit."

She chuckled. "Understand, Lincoln. When I say we will keep going, we will. Or unless you want us to stop what we…"

"No," he protested. "I don't, I don't."

She chuckled. "I know, dear. Your love is undying and doesn't want to let go." She tucked her fingers under her pelvis where she began rubbing his dick. "I might have to punish you for your actions, but I will reward your son for be awfully and adorably honest."

She hovered her breath, licking his ear and rubbing his hair. She continued smiling as she knew that Lincoln was in her possession. "Now, it is time to review, my dearest Lincoln. Who do you belong to?"

"You," he answered quickly.

"Excellent. What does that mean?"

"It means I am at your mercy. I am yours and nobody can have me."

She bit on his ear lobe. "Correct! Now, the second question. Your loyalty?"

"My loyalty?"

"Yes, your loyalty towards me," she said as she continued bucking her hips on his back while playing with his dick. She, teasingly, rubbing her breasts on his back, leaving him with slight moans. "What does that mean to you?"

"It means you are the only one I am devoted to. It means you are the only person I can have sex."

"Great work, dear. Now, the third question. Since you belong to me, does that mean you will do whatever I say?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So, if I tell you to eat out my ass, would you do it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"If I tell you to fuck me while we are in public? Like in a restaurant bathroom or on a bus, would you follow my orders?"

He felt his penis getting ready for the third round. "Yes," he mustered through his moans.

"Would you fuck me in front of your friends? Your sisters? Your father?  _Your_ mother?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and a thousand times yes," he screamed. "All of it. Everything! I would do for you, Ms. DiMartino. My love for you is undying. Make me your man. Make me your bitch. I don't care. Please, I will do anything you want of me."

She bit her lip tenderly.  _Now, you are my man._ "Good boy, now come for me." Lincoln felt his third orgasm sprouted from his dick. He shivered in the pleasure while Amelia rubbed his stomach. "Let it out. Let the good waves come out." She continued until she never his orgasm ceased.

"Let it out, baby. Let out it for me. Remember, Lincoln Loud, you are mine and you belong to me. You will do as I say. No matter what or when, you hear me?"

"Yes, Ms. DiMartino," he answered weakly.

"Call me Amelia," she purred in his ear.

* * *

 

It was about an hour later when Lincoln was found cleaning the swimming pool. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued the job. Although he knew he belonged to Ms. DiMartino, but she was serious about cleaning the pool.

Lincoln managed to get the deep end of the pool cleaned and ready to be bleached. He knew he had about a couple of hours before to finish the shallow end. He predicted that the pool should be finished by tomorrow. With any luck, the pool could be ready in about a week or two.

Thinking about the pool excited Lincoln for what was to come with his budding relationship with his substitute teacher.

He heard the patio door slide open. He covered his head to see that it was his mother entering the backyard. He looked to his watch and saw that it a quarter after four in the afternoon. He didn't question it. He was fortunate that his mother wasn't there to see any of the action.

Rita whispered sharply. "Look at my little man doing some hard work," she said. She pulled out her smartphone to take a picture of the dirty, exhausted Lincoln. Flustered and blushing, he covered his face.

"That is gonna be a keeper for sure. Something to remember my little boy and his first job," she cried excitedly.

"Oh, mom," he pouted. "You are a little early this evening."

"I know, dear. I know I said six, but your father wanted family night tonight. I let Ms. DiMartino know and she was okay with it. Plus, we are going to Gus' Games and Grub tonight."

Lincoln immediately jumped from the pool and smiled at his mother. "Now you are speaking my language. What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Amelia stood at the front door of her cottage. Standing in front of her was Lincoln and his mother.

"Thank you, Amelia, for allowing my son to know a thing or two about work," said Rita.

"It is nothing, Rita. Lincoln is a joy to be around. I look forward to doing more with him," she said while smiling to Rita and winking at Lincoln.

"Feel free for anything you want to do with him," she said. "Just let me know ahead of time, okay."

"It is no problem, Rita," replied Ms. DiMartino. "You have such a handsome, hardworking son. He must make you proud."

"I am proud of him. He is my only boy. So, I must be good to him," she said. "And as well as his sisters and my husband."

"Couldn't agree with you more," she said. "Tell you what, since I am getting comfortable with your son, I wouldn't mind making my acquaintance with you as well."

"With me," Rita questioned.

Amelia leaned against the door. "Sure, I am the kind of person who acquaints myself with anyone. If he is a pleasure, then I must get to know the parent as well."

"No problem," she said. "What time is good for you?"

"Are you feel tomorrow afternoon," questioned Ms. DiMartino.

"I am," replied Rita.

"Let's make it a day with us girls and Lincoln," she said. "Where Lincoln can clean the pool, we can get to know each other as well."

"I don't have any trouble with that idea," replied Rita. "Plus, I hardly get out the house often. And I don't mind extending my friend circle." She put her finger to her lip. "Should I bring anything tomorrow?"

"Sure," exclaimed Ms. DiMartino. "I wouldn't mind a glass of wine." She looked at Lincoln. "And some soda for this little guy." She rubbed Lincoln's hair, which in return blushed.

"It's a date," confirmed Rita. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," replied Ms. DiMartino. "Before you go, Lincoln, you left something of yours in the kitchen. I think it was your goggles."

"Forget as always," said Rita while giving him a slight tsk. "Go and get it. I will be waiting in the car."

Rita lightly touched Lincoln's cheek as she made her way to the car. Lincoln returned inside of the house to retrieve his goggles. When he closed the door, Amelia pressed him to the door, giving him their final kiss of the day. She reached for his groin and massaged his dick. She continued for a few moments as he was trembling in the pleasure. He squirmed in between breaths as she continued to kiss him.

"Let it out for me before she comes back," she cried in excitement. "Don't fight it, Lincoln. Remember who you belong to."

"You," he managed to say before he climaxed in his pants. He was trembling as she bit him on the lip. She retrieved the goggles from the kitchen and placed it in his hand. She even gave him another brown paper bag.

"Another memento for tonight," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mistress Amelia," he said.

"Thank you for your loyalty," she replied. "Now, you know your objective?"

"To always serve you no matter what," he answered.

"That is my baby. You are making your mistress very proud," she said. "Now get some rest. We have a full day tomorrow."

Lincoln waved to Ms. DiMartino goodbye before running into the car. He opened the door where his mother awaited his arrival. He thanked his mother for today and lied against the seat. He closed his eyes before catching a second wind. In those thoughts were the bathroom, her body, his allegiance to her, and the parting gift he was ready to use for tonight.

_Never have I been excited for an arrival of the weekend._


	6. Not Your Ordinary Saturday Night

Saturday night would have been a perfect evening for Lincoln Loud. Today was an adventurous, exciting, lecherous day for the former virgin. He had finally consummated his relationship with the Latina beauty, Ms. DiMartino. His loins still lingered for her affection. He can still feel the tightness of her vagina and the pressure of her tongue when engaged in oral sex. He could still feel the tiles of the bathroom floor. Her body rubbing on top of him when they were lying on the mattress. Her grunts, her moans, her wants, her needs, her reprimands, her desires, his desires, their passion. He fell into the web of her embrace.

And that was a feeling he couldn't let go.

His evening was going to be spent consuming the soiled panties of his substitute teacher. He found suitable music to lighten the mood and a case of special lotion to tend to his needs. Although he had tasted the forbidden nectar of the Latin beauty and felt that his hand no longer suffice, but he needed stimulation and there was no way he was able to reach Ms. DiMartino. Not yet at least.

"Lincoln, do you have the latest issue of  _Assassination Classroom_?"

Lincoln's mind had to refocus to the matter at hand. His plans came to a screeching halt. He turned from the laptop and saw Lynn lying on his bed reading feverently reading one of his mangas. From his position, it looked like the latest issue of  _The World God Only Knows._

After a delayed thought, he answered. "No, I don't have the latest issue. I didn't think you even like manga."

She stopped, darting her eyes at him. "I really don't care for it, but I take a gander every now and again." She flipped another page. "It isn't often I get the chance to spend time with you. It has been kind of distant."

He raised his eyebrow. "Distant you say? Didn't we just spent three fun-filled hours at Gus' Games and Grub together earlier?"

She scoffed while blowing a raspberry. "That is family night. One of the many nights of obligation time with all of the family members." She looked downward to the book. "I mean,  _we_ haven't spent that much time together. And I miss that!"

"Gee," replied Lincoln.

Lynn and Lincoln were on different parts of the spectrum. Recently, Lynn became more invested in sports, unabling her to participate with the family. Because of that, it questioned her relationship with Lincoln. She knew of his budding maturity and wanted to be a part of each and every moment with the white-haired child. In truth, she decided to spend this night with him because she wanted answers of what happened with Ms. DiMartino earlier that day.

Unbeknownst to Lincoln, Lynn had a watchful eye on him. The moment began at school earlier that week. One of Luna's friends Tabby came to Lynn with great concern. She asked the tomboy if they could meet after school alone. Lynn agreed. Lynn met Tabby at the shed. Tabby appreciated Lynn for coming and wanted to address to Lynn instead of the other Loud siblings. Her reasoning was because she felt that Lynn would have been more levelheaded than her counterparts.

Without baiting breath, she told Lynn that she believed that something was going between Ms. DiMartino and Lincoln. Tabby lives in the same neighborhood as the Latin beauty. Her house is directly from Ms. DiMartino's backyard. One afternoon, she peeked on the duo and observed Ms. DiMartino's body language. It was the way she presented herself to the teen that raised concern and suspicion. She addressed Lynn with concerning matter and wanted Lynn to look out for Lincoln.

Believing the concern of Tabby, Lynn took her advice. Over the last couple of days, she observed the behavioral pattern of Lincoln. It was little things that were peculiar. For instance, when he had text messages coming from friends like Clyde or Ronnie Anne, he had no discretion of answering in front of the family. When there were other text, he quickly stepped away to answer them. His absence were in between ten and fifteen minutes. Upon his return, when he was questioned by her mother or one of the Loud siblings, his excuse was he either had to use the restroom or it was over boring stuff that he didn't want to bother them.

Lincoln was a teenager and deserved privacy every now and again. Lynn, herself, would do the same thing, but at least address it to her parents on what boy she was engaged with. Lincoln, however, didn't. Although her parents supported Lincoln's choice of privacy, but in the back of her mind, red flags were raising. Being the inquisitive tomboy, she went lurking for more.

Confirmation occurred that Saturday morning after Lincoln's departure to Ms. DiMartino. She spent the latter part of her morning in bed watching YouTube videos on her tablet. About a minute into her fourth video, Lori came inside of her bedroom. Although comfortable around her sister, Lynn covered herself from her partial nakedness. Lori gave Lynn a blank stare, as if the question she was going to ask was odd. Lori asked Lynn has she been using any of her condoms.

Lynn crossed her arms in response of that question. Admittedly, the tomboy has engaged in oral sex with other boys; more or less for practice. However, she has yet "gone all the way." Lynn shook her head in disagreement and advised her to ask the other elder Louds. Lori responded to Lynn that she did, but each gave her the same answer. Lori told Lynn that she keeps the condom count to ensure supply. She has a certain limit that must be reached before acquiring more. As Lori debriefed her on condom mathematics, she said that normally she and Bobby used three condoms in each engagement. Four, if they had an off week. Before they had sex, Lori remembered counting twelve pack of condoms. Her cause of concern came that following morning when she counted six.

Lynn shrugged her shoulders, debating if Bobby took them home or they miscounted. Or, unlikely, but probable, maybe the younger Loud siblings have them. She stated that Lana would have used the latex as a balloon; maybe Lisa was experimenting; or Lily mistake them for gum. It wasn't the first time the youngest Loud did something out of a honest mistake.

Knowing her search led nowhere, she decided to go and ask Lincoln.

Lynn returned to her video for Lori should know that Lincoln had already left with their mother for Ms. DiMartino. At her fifth video, she could no longer focus on the wrestling for any position of a tightening pose reminded her of things she wanted to do with Lincoln.

A secret she has yet to expose or refuse to expose.

Her feelings for Lincoln have developed over a year ago. It was laundry day at the Loud house and it was her turn to do laundry. She had every sibling's clothes into the wash, except for Lincoln. Lincoln, tardy as always, waited the last minute to throw the load into the wash. Fortunately, she had no plans. So, for an additional five dollar late fee, she would do his clothes.

Lincoln returned to her a kiss on the cheek for gratefulness. Lynn was flattered. However, it wasn't the primer of Lynn's obsession with Lincoln. She was washing his underwear for his undergarments were part of the whites. It was when she saw dry patches of white stains on his underwear. No longer she was washing clothes of a boy. She was smelling a man in those used briefs.

To this very day, she occasionally borrows Lincoln's underwear for experimentation of her human sexuality. Of course, she borrowed the vernacular from Lisa, but any abysmal excuse of her denial of incestous feelings for the white-haired child.

Thinking of the possibility of Ms. DiMartino engaging in an affair with her brother was unriveting. The thought of a used cougar planting her dirty paws on a young cub made her filled with frustration and aggravation. She had planned to follow Lincoln that day, but was sideswiped with chores from their father. She had promised him the weekend before that she would assist him with the backyard. So, instead of tending to Lincoln's needs, her Saturday was spent tending to the backyard.

She couldn't concentrate the entire time at the arcade. While others were enjoying pizza and playing arcade games, her thoughts were filled with Lincoln. She watched text on the phone throughout their visiting. His smile, wider than it has ever been. Seeing his cheeks flushed, like a embarrassed shy schoolboy. Someone was garnering his attention and Lynn wanted the source.

She made it in her mind that she would extend family night with Lincoln in the bedroom. She hoped to discuss some things about Ms. DiMartino.

It was comforting that she was able to spend time with her brother, on his bed, filled with his scents. At the same, she wanted answers.

"If you feel that we don't spend that much time together, Lynn, then what should we do to fill that space?" Lincoln patted his knees. He crossed his legs while scratching his eyelids. The ball was now on Lynn's court. What play should she do next?

"If you would like, do you want to watch a movie with me," asked Lynn while displaying her doe-eyes. Lincoln had difficulty whenever Lynn displayed her pleas. The back of his mind was filled with his purpose plans of bathing in the musk of his Amelia. Nevertheless, tomorrow was Sunday. His family was secular and attending church was a Christmas and Easter thing. He would postpone his nightcap with Amelia's panties following the movie and sleep in until nine in the morning. Tomorrow, he had a full day with her and his mother.

What kind of things were planned. He whispered a prayer that Amelia wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary. Or at least when his mother is not around.

It was near ten in the evening when Lynn returned with a movie. She knew Leni was a fan of classic movies, she asked the dim-witted, but lovable blonde could she borrow any of her movies. Without a uncertainty of doubt, Leni permitted. Lynn searched through her closet for a movie she found suitable for she and Lincoln to watch. She knew Lincoln was a fanatic of eighties movies, thanks to Lori and decided  _River's Edge_ was a great choice. A movie starring Keanu Reeves and Crispin Glover in their foundation stage was awesome. Plus, the movie can act as an icebreaker to ask about Ms. DiMartino.

When returning to his bedroom, Lincoln was already dressed in his night attire. She blushed as he was wearing his boxers and plain t-shirt. Playing coy, she displayed a grin. "Decided to throw out the old tighty-whiteys?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, don't need them." He closed the closet door and sat on the floor. "Plus, I began noticing many of my briefs went missing."

Lynn covered her mouth to hide her grin, looking to the sky. "I can't tell. Sock goblins?"

"More like perverted goblins," interjected Lincoln. "But, hey ho!" He got to the bed. However, he was flushed when observing Lynn's attire.

Lynn was sporting a nightgown. It was white and sort of see-through. Fortunately, her bra covered her breasts, but he could still see the outlining of her panties. They were light pink.

"So, how you want to do this?" Lynn questioned Lincoln on bed arrangements.

"We can both just get in the covers. I am okay with that." His response was frank. Lynn couldn't tell rather the response was simply out of stating facts or shyness. She hoped for the latter. Lynn never wore that kind of attire. The option of wearing boy shorts and a plain t-shirt was the case. However, it wasn't every day to have this moment. With the door closed, and locked, she was going to have alone time with Lincoln.

Darkness filled the room, with the exception of glare coming from the television. The siblings were quiet. The volume was kept low enough to not disturb the other sleeping Louds. On the screen, the siblings were watching the scene when Crispin Glover's character, Layne, and Daniel Roebuck's character, John, were in Layne's car on their way back obtaining alcohol. What Lincoln gathered was that John killed his girlfriend, Jamie. John confessed his murder to his friends and evenso displaying her body to them. The body was left alone for several hours before Layne decided to get rid of the body. Lincoln whooped at the scene when he saw police cars surrounding John's house.

"Oh, God," cried Lincoln. "Somebody snitched."

"You don't say," replied Lynn. She studied Lincoln. She watched his facial expressions. She was watching a boy in his transition to manhood. She scooted closer with hopes he didn't notice. "Well, he addressed it to many people so it was no surprise that one of them have snitched."

"You're right, but it makes me think of loyalty."

"Loyalty?"

"Yeah," said Lincoln. "Regardless of the right or wrong, you should keep you things in line in keeping secrets."

"A proven fact," she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said. "I am loyalty to you. You are my sister."

She blushed. "Thank you," she said faintly.

"I am loyal to my sisters, my parents, Clyde, Ms. DiMartino," said Lincoln with the sound of absoluteness in his voice. "When I do something, regardless, loyalty is there."

She nodded. "You have always been more mature than your age allows."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She wrapped her arms around him tenderly. He didn't flinch. Lynn knew the shallowness of his breath that he was feeling funny. She pressed closer to him.

"Tell me your day with Ms. DiMartino."

His eyes widened, as if Lynn was the person responsible for setting the atomic bomb. He was Hiroshima and Amelia was Nagasaki. "My day with Ms. DiMartino?"

"Yes, Linc, who else?" She giggled very gingerly. She scooted away while removing her arms. She took the remote control and put the video on pause. Not wanting to make Lincoln uncomfortable, she allowed him space. If she was going to get anything, then she need him to be as comfortable as possible. "How was your time with Ms. DiMartino."

Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. "M-M-Ms. DiMartino? It was cool. Just help her out with cleaning her swimming pool?"

"Ms. D has a pool? Cool, I hope she lets us take a dip in the pool?"

_I have taken more than just dips in the pool, sis. If you only knew._

"Here's hoping," said Lincoln while wiping his forehead. The uncertainty of the sweat from being with his sister or feeling like he was interrogated. "She is a very nice person. She offered me a job and I took it. I wanted to be useful is all."

"No worries, bro. There is nothing wrong in be useful." She lightly tapped him on the shoulder with her fist. "You have always been helpful. Always been a shining star. Always want to lend a hand. That is why you are the Jack-of-all-trades."

He swayed his hands. "You are making fun now. I just did because I enjoy helping her. I mean you know that I kinda like her."

She played coy once again. She raised her eyebrows. "Like her?" She nudged him with her shoulders.

"Ok, I really like her."

"Oh!" She looked away for a moment. "Nothing wrong with an innocent crush. I get them. You get them. It is perfectly natural."

Feeling moisture from the bed sheets, she opened the blankets, allowing cool air to soothe her legs. Lincoln blushed the moment her slender legs were on display. His breath became labored. He digress his thoughts.  _Why am I feeling like this? This is my sister. I know she is a girl and she will have figures of girls I like, but that is still my sister._

"Tell me, Lincoln," she blushed but kept his attention on Lincoln. "Have you ever masturbated?"

His eyes widened in disbelief of the question that came from his sister. Matter of factly, this situation was getting peculiar for the fact they were cuddled in a position like lovers. No sister in the free world would wear an outfit like that for their brother. Something was in the water, but he was too afraid to address it to his tomboyish sister. "Is that something we shouldn't discuss in front of each other?"

She tilted her head. "Why is it weird? We are siblings. I think it is better than asking some stranger."

"It still feels odd though," said Lincoln as he scooted a bit further from Lynn.

"Well, I don't feel weird about it," said Lynn. "You are my brother. You are my only brother." She allured her eyes to Lincoln. She scooted further into his position. "You don't have anything to worry about. What we discuss here is between the both of us. No one is going to know." She extended her pinky. "I swear. Do you?"

He sighed, knowing that his soft side of being a brother was occurring. "I swear." He extended his pinky. "To answer you question, yes I masturbate."

She smiled. "Thank you for displaying your openness. To tell you the truth, so do I!"

Lynn explained to Lincoln about her reasons of masturbating and she found it as a relief of stress. She did explain that it was also a source of alleviating her sexual tension. She hoped that her explanation would get some kind of information out of Lincoln.

"I never knew girls felt like that."

"Of course, Linky," she said. "Girls get horny, too. We just don't state it like you guys."

"You won't hear it from me. I am very private."

She giggled. "Your turn!"

"Say what?"

"Since I told you what I do to mastubate. Now it is your turn."

"Lynn, this is getting awkward again."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Pinky swore."

He lifted his head in frustration of the pinky swore. "Okay, I think about the girls at my school. I think about girls I see on TV."

"Porn?"

"Mom and Dad have parental blocks. Remember with Luan?"

"She did have quite a  _hard on_  for inanimate object porn."

Both giggled of the pun that Luan would've loved. Although Lincoln had a feeling that Luan woke up to a sneeze.  _Let's just hope she return to sleep._

"So, what kind of girls," questioned Lynn.

"Older girls," said Lincoln. "I always preferred Latina girls, but I am an equal-opportunity person."

She purred. "You have always been on the brown spectrum. Nothing wrong with that. Girls like Ronnie Anne and Ms. DiMartino?"

He shied away but managed to say yes to her answer.

A knock came to the door. A knob was turned, but was locked. "Lincoln, is everything alright in there?"

Lincoln heard his mother at the door. He got from the bed to answer the door. "Strange, I didn't know it was locked." He added. "Hold on a sec, Mom." He unlocked the door and his mother entered the room. She was wearing her bathrobe. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. She smelled fresh like she can from the shower. She scanned the room and saw the blushing Lynn in his bed.

"I hope I am not walking into anything, am I? Rita raised her eyebrows, keeping her hands on her hips.

"No, ma'am," answered Lincoln. "Lynn and I were watching a movie and having sibling talk."

She shook her head. "I know I shouldn't been worried, but it is late and I think it is time you guys go to bed." She turned to Lincoln. "Remember, we have our thing with Ms. DiMartino in the morning."

"I know. I know," said Lincoln. "Hey, mom. Is it okay if Lynn stays the night with me?"

Rita closed her eyes and pondered on the question. "I don't see anything wrong with it." She reached into his drawer and tossed a pair of shorts to Lynn. "If she changes her attire, then it is permissible."

Rita came to the bed and kissed Lynn on her forehead. She returned to Lincoln and kissed him on his cheek. She whispered something incomprehensible that Lynn didn't pick up. She kissed Lincoln again and closed the door.

A few moments later, Lynn was wearing the shorts that their mother picked out for her. They resumed the movie until she watched Lincoln drifted into sleep. As he lied sleeping, she sniffed his hair, inhaling his manly scent. As much as she wanted to masturbate in his bed, she didn't want to disturb the sleeping child. A kiss to his lips had to suffice until she, too, drift into slumber.

As she shut her eyes, her plan was to investigate Ms. DiMartino's relationship with Lincoln. And that will begin on the following morning.


	7. Weekend Girl (Part I)

Lynn was the first to rise on that Sunday morning. The sun peeked through the blinds, shining brightly onto Lynn's flushed cheeks. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes; if she could call waking up every two to three hours sleep. She didn't get much sleep as her mind was consumed with her brother. In the moments she was awake, she silently mastubated through her shorts. She grinded harshly, using her blanket to muffle her moans from the sleeping Lincoln. His breath aided Lynn in her climaxing every time. She gave him a kiss each time she released. She was fortunate that her gullible, naive brother was a hard sleeper.

She didn't take those words  _naive_ and  _gullible_ simply. The thought of Ms. DiMartino perpetuating a thought of consummating a relationship was nerve wrecking to the tomboy. In the moments, she didn't masturbate, she was formulating a plan to see if Tabby was telling the truth. She just hoped that Tabby was wrong.

She climbed over Lincoln from the bed. Nimble as she can be without disturbing the sleeping white-haired child, she landed on the floor like a small kitten. Wanting to be skittish, she hurried out of the room. Closing the door gently before her sleeping prince. She took deep breaths, wishing she had a minute more with him.

The hallway was quiet, which suited her. It was Sunday and hence being a secular family, church wasn't on the subject. It gave her about an hour before the family stirred for breakfast. It gave her some time to go to her bedroom and put on some clothes before making her way to Tabby's house to commence her plan.

The plan was called Operation White Knight.

Operation White Knight was a go before even getting in contact with Tabby. She only needed Tabby's house as a base of operation. Everything else can be understand her own guidance. She just needed to know the information and the dynamics of this Amelia DiMartino. Using her worthless ninja skills and her skittish abilities, she left her bedroom and went for the stairs. By the time she had arrived to the living room, she was at the front door and on the phone with Tabby.

"Hello," asked the sleeping Tabby. Lynn was apologetic of her mild rudeness of calling Luna's friend this early in the morning. But, with the rich, valuable information Tabby left her, in her mind, it was now Tabby's responsibility to assist her in this mission.

"Sorry to wake you this early, Tabby. This is Lynn."

"Oh, oh, hey Lynn. What's going on?" Lynn noticed the pitch rose in Tabby's voice. Lynn was now an exception to the rule of early wake-up calls.

Lynn excused Tabby for a moment as she put her earpiece on. She connected to Bluetooth so she can have a hands-free conversation with Tabby. She was heading to the garage to get her bike. "Sorry to bother you, but this is about Lincoln and Ms. DiMartino."

"Yeah, yeah, certainly. I have no problem in helping you whatever I can."

"I am thankful, Tabby. Are you at home?"

"Where else would I be on a Sunday morning?"

"Just checking. Hey, I am on my way to your house as we speak. Do me a favor before I make my way there."

"Anything, Lynn. Ask away."

"See if there is any possible access of getting into Ms. DiMartino's house." Lynn was about a block away from the household. She kept her concentration on the road. She was grateful of her athletic skills for this five mile ride to Ms. DiMartino's residence would have been murder to her legs. She continue to think of what she wanted to say to Tabby. "Also, I want to see if she is still home."

"Yeah," she said. "I can give you that answer immediately. Her car is the driveway. She didn't go anywhere last night. As for the other thing, I see what I can think of when you get here."

"Thanks, Tabby. You are the best!" Lynn hung up the phone and used all of her concentration to get Tabby's house. It won't be long until Lincoln was awake. It gave her about two hours before he and their mother were to arrive at Ms. DiMartino's. Even as those thoughts were bombarding her mind.  _I hope that Tabby is lying. I can't imagine some cougar planting her dirty paws on my Lincoln. Lincoln is pure and doesn't deserve just anyone. I wish, I just wish I would have confessed my feelings sooner than I should have. It would have been last night. But, I was stunned, afraid. How can you tell your brother that you are saving your virginity for him? How can you tell your little brother that this tomboy doesn't discuss boys because you are committing a sin? Making fun of him? Forcing him to participate in these games? Anything to keep his face around you?_

She wiped the tears from her eyes, telling herself to "woman up," as she had about a couple of miles to her destination.

Checking her cell phone, it was a quarter after nine in the morning when arriving to Tabby's neighborhood. Lynn wasn't as familiar with the neighborhood like Luna or Lincoln. When their mother dropped Luna off to Tabby's house, Lynn concentrated on her tablet or consumed with her music. Seeing the alikeness of the houses, she hoped that her plan suited on what she had thought. Thankfully, she had a photogenic memory of Tabby's address of the street. Tabby texted Lynn of where she stayed. It wasn't long until Lynn made it to the driveway of Tabby's house.

Tabby was standing at her door, still wearing her purple silk pajamas. Lynn parked her bike on the side of the house. Tabby hugged Lynn and Lynn stepped inside of the residence. She told Lynn to have a seat on the couch. She was in the middle of making breakfast. Lynn could tell as she smelled scrambled eggs and sausage from the outside.

"Do you want any breakfast," asked Tabby.

"No, thanks," said Lynn nicely for this wasn't a social call. She wanted to know how to access Ms. DiMartino's house. She knew she had to wait when her mother and her brother gets there. Until then, she wanted to be calculating as possible.

Lynn watched as Tabby completed breakfast. She made four plates. She carried both plates and presumably went to give it to her parents. She returned to the kitchen and carried a set of plates to the living room. Tabby put a plate in front of Lynn. "Just in case if you are hungry," she told Lynn.

Tabby sat at the end of the couch and began to eat her breakfast. Lynn smelled the deliciousness of the food. Knowing she didn't have any grub yet, she went and took a bite.

Tabby smiled. "Told you you would get hungry." She took a mouthful of her toast with jelly. "Anyway, I am happy that you had thoughtful consideration of this Ms. DiMartino-Lincoln situation. I have chosen the right hombre."

Lynn swallowed the scrambled eggs before answering the question. "Thankful that you contacted me. It doesn't feel right that an older woman would take advantage of a teen like that."

"Exactly. No adult should take advantage of a teenager. Especially from Ms. DiMartino."

"Here, here," said Lynn. Lynn turned her head to the patio. She saw another house that looked similar to Tabby's. She pointed her finger to the house in question. "Is that her house?"

"Hmm, hmm," confirmed Tabby with her mouthful of sausage. "That is her house."

"Earlier, I have mentioned to you about accessing her house. Is that a possibility."

"Depends," said Tabby.

"On my way here, I see that these houses are the same. Don't you suspect a layout to be the same?"

"I never have taken an Architecture class, but sure?"

"I want to be positive," she said as she wiped her mouth with her shirt. "I need to step outside and examine. Is it possible without being seen?"

"Sure," said Tabby. "Normally, Ms. DiMartino will be in the kitchen making breakfast. However, on some Sundays, she would go to the farmers' market."

"I thought she was at home. You even said her car was there."

"I did say that. But some days she goes to the farmers' market. A few minutes ago, I saw her leave on her bike. The farmers' market is about a few blocks away." Tabby looked at the clock on the cable box. "If we hurry, we can examine her backyard and investigate."

"Let's. Oh, by the way, your food was delicious."

"Thanks. Happy to serve you."

The girls put their plates in the dishwasher. Tabby, first, got her dog from the backyard to enter the house. Then, she and Lynn were in the backyard. Lynn saw that Ms. DiMartino had a pool. Unlike Tabby's above-ground pool, her pool was in-ground. "So, Lincoln is telling the truth about the pool."

"Yeah, I saw him a couple of times cleaning the pool. He is a hardworking kid. Envious of any girl who wants him in her palms."

"Let's not worry about that, Tabby," replied Lynn with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Lynn," said Tabby. "Anyway, I think I see something."

Tabby led Lynn to the gate. From their position, they see a grapevine fence. It was tall and looked sturdy. The fence led to a window.

"I need to see if I can open that window," said Lynn. Her hands were gripped on the fence. She turned to Tabby. "Help me. I need a boost."

"Isn't that not wise," questioned Tabby. "What if we get caught."

"We won't if hurry up," retorted Lynn. "Now give me a boost. I will see myself."

Tabby helped Lynn over the fence. Lynn hurriedly ran to the vine fence. She placed her hand, confirming its' sturdiness. "Excellent," she said aloud. "Now, we have to see if there is an access to the window."

Lynn gave herself pleasant thoughts as she ascend the fence. She prayed that it would neither fall or she get caught in the act. "Keep watch for me if she shows up."

"Okay," said Tabby.

Lynn continued climbing, feeling the intensity from her hands and her feet. She finally made it to the top where she saw the window. For assurance, she had a Trump card. In her back pocket, she had a screwdriver. She had it on occasions where she used to fix her roller skates or sneak into a boy's house. She put the screwdriver towards the opening. After a few moments, she successfully got the window to open.

She pushed the window wide enough so she can have room to enter. She put all of her muscle to entering the room and within moments, she was inside. She pulled the blinds to see Tabby standing at the gate. Lynn gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "I made it, Tabby!"

Tabby gave her a brief, momentarily smile until it fade away. Lynn witnessed it and knew that the person in question is around the corner. Tabby ran from the scene and into the house. Lynn closed the window and reached into the nearest closet. Lynn pulled her cell phone and put it on vibrate. She was taking precaution for she is hiding in Ms. DiMartino's closet.

Lynn took slow breaths, trying her hardest not to panic. She heard the sound of the door opening then closing. She heard Ms. DiMartino humming loudly from downstairs. Suddenly, she heard creaks coming toward the stairs.

"Oh, my God," she said quietly.

Lynn covered her mouth when hearing the presence around the door of the very room she was hiding. She was shaking, rattled. She was praying that she wouldn't open the door. She was hoping that she didn't walk further. The steps got closer.

"That's weird. I don't remember leaving my blinds like that."

Lynn heard Ms. DiMartino straighten out the blinds Lynn forgot straighten out earlier. She heard her make a few more paces. Lynn looked at the crack of the closet door. She saw the shadows hovering over the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the knob began to turn.

"Please, God."

"Please, God."

The knob was slowly turning.

"Please, God."

Lynn bit her lip as the door was beginning to pull open.


	8. Weekend Girl (Part II)

_**After nearly a year, here is the release of a new chapter, "Not Your Ordinary Weekend." It is a short chapter and please forgive me. I have been heavily invested into the RWBY and My Hero Academia fandom. I promise it won't take a year to do this next chapter.** _

A bolt from the blue. As if the gods were shining upon the fearful Lynn. She thought she heard the bells tolling to her rescue. A bit of an exaggeration, but the sound of the doorbell hinder Ms. DiMartino from opening the door. Lynn sighed with relief. She was sweating profusely. She felt it in her underarms and in her shorts. She knew she had urinated a little. She grabbed the nearest article of clothing to cover her panting. She praised the gods for not being caught. Only they knew what could have happened. Fortunately, not today.

Ms. DiMartino closed the door behind her as she tended to the duty downstairs. Lynn counted to twenty. She wanted to be sure that that certain distraction could keep her distracted. Yet again, who could it have been? She doubted if it was Tabby. Tabby wasn't bold enough to make a distraction. Plus, Tabby knew that Lynn was on a mission. What and why does Lincoln have to do with this?

_Lincoln!_

In the sparse moment of terror, she quickly forgot that Lincoln and her mother was  _that_ distraction. She remembered last night that she and Lincoln were visiting today. She sighed heavily, still using the article of clothing to muffle her exhausting sounds.

Cautiously, she stepped out of the closet. Everything looked the same with the exception of the closed blind. She didn't have time to inform Tabby.

With her worthless ninja skills and tactics she picked up in sports, she used the techniques as she ventured onto the door. Operation White Knight was at a go.

She needed to know the truthful information of Amelia DiMartino.

Like a skittish kitten, she carefully opened the door. Dark and narrow was the hallway as she gently closed the door. She saw a light at the end of the hall, followed by a dip. So it was safe to assume that it was the stairs. She used her hands to gently closed the door. What she was looking for was her bedroom. If she know women like she does, somewhere in that room the substitute teacher kept her a compartment filled with secrets.

Secrets in which certain people weren't allowed to see. She knew as Lori had tax documents in which she planned to leave the country with Bobby if things were to go south at home. Leni kept her special assortment of sex toys for her pleasure. Unfortunately, Lori and Luna had the pleasure to borrow since Leni wasn't well at hiding her secrets. Be as it may, Ms. DiMartino was keeping something and she was going to find out.

Why does she have a fascination with her brother.

" _You don't say? How long have you felt this way, Rita?"_

" _For quite some time honestly. I just never really gotten around to explain."_

" _If I may, from one woman to another, I don't mind you confiding with me. It takes us girls to understand what's going on with this male-dominated world."_

Lynn could hear her mother engaging in conversation with Ms. DiMartino followed by the clinking of wine glasses. She knew her mother was a drinker but never on a Sunday morning. She laughed to herself as if her father would do if she did. Yet again, it was enough of the sin in fact that they weren't at church. Or the fact of her forbidden feelings for Lincoln and the fact that she was sneaking into another person's home.

Conviction after convinction after convinction. She didn't have time to ponder on sins. She needed to find Ms. DiMartino's bedroom.

At the end of the hallway, Lynn came across two doors. She opened the first door and saw that it was a bathroom. She carefully flicked on the light. Lynn was amazed of the architecture and design of the bathroom. She didn't think that a substitute teacher could afford this type of bathroom. Be as it may, she didn't need to search that.

She quietly closed the door and went across to room number two. She flinched when the knob made a noise. Now would have been the perfect time to piss herself, the tomboy thought. However, nothing happened. She heard the women continued to laugh. She took a deep and heavy sigh as she opened the door.

She walked into a dead end. It was a disshelved closet. Boards that were supposed to hold things were casted aside. It was dusty and it smiled of mildew. Cleaning supplies and mops and broom were there. Boxes of old heavily worn hand-me-down clothes that needed to be thrown into the trash can instead of what it said on the box, to be donated. She sighed in defeat. The last thing that she wanted to do was to go downstairs. If the format was the same over at Tabby's, then it meant being exposed to Ms. DiMartino and her mother.

As she swung her arm out of frustration, she hit a string. The tomboy looked at the ceiling. A latch. She wasn't as responsive like finding the golden key. However, she had to start from somewhere. She tried thinking logically as she pulled down the latch.  _If I didn't want to expose anything, the attic is where I would put my stuff. Nobody would mistake old family photos and Christmas ornaments for anything._ Rather it was a statement of fact or a trick of the brain, she didn't have much of an option. She came this far and one thing about Lynn Loud, Jr. She doesn't take no for an answer.

Operation White Knight was going to be at a go.

She scaled up the attic. She was cautious as the steps itself was going to collapse. She grabbed a towel to use so she wouldn't get splinters. Each sound, each step was louder than the last one. She needed to proceed with caution or else she could get discover. She whispered a prayer as she finally made it to the last step.

As she crossed into the attic, darkness engulfed even her silhouette. The dollar store flashlight she got from her pocket illuminated the messy room: books scattered, antique furniture inches deep in dust, old paintings, cobweb covered walls. Claustrophobia washed over her from head to toe. The beams above were creaking as the storm winds howled - old, and wet from the frequent rainfall. Every moment she spent in the room seemed to be a temptation for the beams to collapse.

She didn't even know where to begin. She wondered where a substitute teacher would hide any information. She decided to search the first box.

A few minutes have passed without any avail. Each search of the boxes made the search colder and colder. Family photos, pictures of her modeling career, and holiday decorations were the subject in each boxes. Of course, she came across knick-knacks that seemed valuable or old as time itself, but nothing to suspect that a courage was lurking on a teenager.

She cursed under her breath. It was like this trip was a waste. She wiped the dust and sweat from her face with a towel. Wanting to take a rest, she sat her back on the wall.

The moment she did that, she feel backward.

She sat up, seeing the cupboard within the crawlspace of the attic. At first, she began having hesitation. Especially of running into another secret compartment. She didn't think a cottage had this many hiding spaces.  _Inside would be grey streaks of black across the walls as mold from the damp nights begins to seep in. Flaking speckles of paint would line the floor with dust and the corspes of unfortunate creatures. The disused wooden furniture would be rotting; stained with linchen while the curtains would hang limp and moth-eaten. The place would feel still, heavy with expectation and foreboding waiting for one more lifeform to creak across the worn wooden floorboards._

That thought lingered into her mind. She was scared and rightfully so, especially when stepping into boundaries that shouldn't been walked in. She took another deep breath and entered the cupboard.

She inhaled as she welcomed the dusty, moldy scent. Chalk smelled and tasted better than that, she thought. Using her flashlight she entered the room. Right in the very center of her flashlight spied a treasure chest.

She opened it and saw what she needed to be confirmed. Inside of the treasure chest were images from magazines of teenage boys, performing either gay sex or with older women. She saw unmarked tapes, so he assumed the worst. She saw other pictures of younger teenage boys having sex with older women.

Lynn gagged and wanted to vomit at the scene of what she had witnessed. She saw something that overlooked her churning stomach that became the depletion of her judgement. As she looked further, she saw pictures of Ms. DiMartino with other boys. It was images of them kissing each other or having sex.

They were all white-haired. Be as it were natural or dyed.

She backed away before falling onto a box. As she hit the floor, the box opened.

That alone, regret began to fill her mind.

It was images of Lincoln in a scrapbook. Images of him playing with his friends, hanging out with his classmates, showering, sleeping in his bed, and even when he had alone time. Each time he flipped, it was like Ms. DiMartino had a playbook of his life. Also, she saw a written manifesto. Lynn scanned the pages as she saw what she needed to see on Mrs. DiMartino.

It was a plan to make Lincoln forever hers.

In the manifesto, she explained her history of being a vagabond. Going from school to school, city to city, to find the one boy that she can forever make hers. Included in the documents were pictures of Lincoln. Not only that, receipts of hormone therapy and doctor visits. She even saw files of her visiting a fertility clinic.

She covered her mouth when she saw her final entry.

The picture of photos of her and Lincoln in his room. The image was clear as day as they were watching  _River's Edge_ , the conversation between them, when their mother walked in, and when she was playing with herself to Lincoln.

"So, you finally realized what's going on."

Lynn instantly turned and saw Ms. DiMartino standing with a flashlight in her hand. She was wearing a nightgown. She displayed a stern look. "Have an explanation for me, my dear?"

She crawled backward in fear. "Ms. DiMartino, this isn't what you think. I promise I won't tell anyone."

She displayed a smirk. "I believe that my dear Pinocchio is lying."

Before she could react, Ms. DiMartino grabbed her and covered her with a towel. "Shh! Don't fight it! Don't fight it! Don't...fight...it," she told her. "It's just chloroform. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep!"

She was knocked unconscious. As her vision faded, she saw Ms. DiMartino walked forward to her.

_Seems like my little Lynn stumbled into something that she didn't need to see. Oh, poor sweetness! If you wanted to play with Lincoln and I, you should've asked. Don't worry, sweetness! I will be sure to make you feel good. There is nothing wrong having pets to my house of discord. Oh, I can't wait. We are going to have a lot of fun. Just the four of us!_

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
